Introduction
by Super Serious Gal 3
Summary: Ike's adventures when he arrives at the Smash manor for Brawl. Sucky summary, please read! Theme 1: Introduction. Please R&R!
1. Arrival

Ike smiled as he walked up the path to the Smash Manor. He couldn't believe he had been invited to participate in a Brawl with the most famous Nintendo characters ever.

Lost in thought, he almost ran into the door. He hesitated, but then knocked as loudly as he could on the door. Blue met blue when Ike looked down at the bluenette. The boy at the door looked up at him curiously. Ike held his right hand out for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you. The name's Ike. I'm the new smasher."

**Will continue if requested.**


	2. Roomates

**I decided to get up and continue. Ike gets to see his room! Thanks to Ike's lil sister, ShiverIntheLight, michi and Azulhada for reviewing!**

**Edited ) **

The bluenette looked back at Ike and frowned. A mix of reluctance and excitement had entered his face. He shook Ike's hand.

"Marth. Marth Lowell," he said.

Ike smiled and asked, "Can you show me to my room?"

Marth nodded and made a '_follow me'_ motion. Marth lead him up a set of stairs, and down a corridor full of rooms. Ike couldn't help but notice that his guide was relatively quiet. Marth stopped at a door with a sword symbol on it. He knocked on the door.

"Roy? Are you in there?"

Ike heard a muffled voice from behind the door. "I'm almost done packing just give me a sec."

After a short moment, the door opened to reveal a short teenager. He had rumpled, fiery red hair and he looked exhausted. His blue eyes were bright when he saw Marth, but they narrowed when they saw Ike behind him. Roy's expression changed to a scowl.

"I'm done packing and I've said my goodbyes, I guess it's time to get moving," Roy muttered.

At this statement, Ike saw Marth visibly flinch. Marth's face had shown more expression around Roy than Ike. Marth immediately offered to walk Roy outside. They left after telling Ike that the bed on the right was his. It was then that Ike got a good look at the room.

The bed on the left was clearly Marth's, it was covered in pictures from last year's Melee. There were also pictures of some of the other smashers, mostly with Roy. Most of them showed a happy, laughing, smiling Marth. It was then, right then and there, that Ike began to feel homesick.


	3. Anything But Lunch

**Thanks to Azulhada, ShiverIntheLight and Ike's little sister for reviewing. Again. These chapters are getting longer. Interesting. On with the 3rd chapter!**

**Edited ;)**

Ike did not get much time to wallow in his homesickness. Marth had returned quite quickly and quite solemnly. An awkward silence had fallen on the room. The tension was so thick you could cut it with Ragnell. Of course, at that moment the door was slammed open. And then fell off the hinges. Ike saw an angel run in, looking about the age of 15 and very energetic.

"Dinner's ready!" he announced. He had a huge smile on his face. He then noticed Ike.

"Hey! Are you new here too? My name's Pit and it's an honor to meet you!" he said, grabbing Ike's hand and shaking it vigorously. Ike was caught off guard for a moment as a look of discomfort crossed his face. Marth, already having met Pit, smirked at Ike's discomfort of the very friendly angel.

"Ike Greil," Ike responds, wondering how this innocent looking kid smashed the door open.

"Come on! I'll show you to the cafeteria!" Pit exclaimed, dragging Ike out the room and down the stairs. Marth followed, chuckling, behind them.

Ike was lead into a large room filled with tables and Smashers. He immediately caught sight of the buffet table and walked over. He saw tons of different kinds of food such as 1up mushrooms. He was stuck for what to eat when he saw the beautiful cooked chicken. He loaded his plate with many pieces of chicken and sat down at a table, his mouth watering. Ike never would have realized he was this hungry. Pit glided into the seat next to him.

"I'm happy you're here! Now I have someone to talk to!" Pit singsonged. Ike was somewhat shocked at this statement. Pit was quite friendly, why wouldn't he have had someone to talk to? He looked up and saw that the Smashers were seated with their friends from prior tournaments. He recognized the 12 Smashers seated at one table. Pikachu, Mario, Luigi, Jigglypuff, Link, Fox, Samus, Ness, Captain Falcon, Donkey Kong, Kirby, and Yoshi. Ike noted that the Smashers were seated in a way that would make Pit feel awkward if he tried to talk to them.

He grabbed a drumstick and went to take a big juicy bite, only to be interrupted by the doorbell. Pit grabbed him excitedly and dragged him to the door, Ike was hungry for the chicken he left behind.


	4. End of the First Day

**Thanks to sapphiques-and-angelfire (too lazy too log in), ShiverIntheLight, Ike's lil sister, and Azulhada for reviewing. Thanks to ShiverIntheLight for following, and Azulhada for favouriting! Thanks to the readers from all around the world! Seriously, from the USA, Canada, the UK, Iceland, Germany, and Mexico! **

**Edited ;)**

**Now on with the story!**

Ike smiled. Was it really just a few hours ago that he was standing on the other side of this door? How his life had changed since then! He wondered if the Smasher on the other side of the door knew how their life would change.

Pit opened the door. Ike saw a black haired, hat-wearing Pokémon Trainer standing on the steps. Pit smiled widely and turned on his stereo. The Pokémon theme song blasted out of the speakers. Ike yelled at Pit to turn it off, but the angel didn't seem to hear him. Ike tried to yell over the music and he failed. The Pokémon Trainer was smirking widely while trying to hold in his laughter. Finally, the music ended. Ike turned to the amused trainer and held out his hand.

"I'm Ike, and the angel next to me is Pit. We're both new here."

The Pokémon Trainer shook his hand and responded. "Red."

Pit smiled his angelic smile and told Red to "_come in, we're having dinner!"_ Red followed, bringing in his luggage behind him. He grabbed his food and sat down with them. Ike didn't remember much about lunch, except that it was fun. The whole time Pit talked animatedly about some meaningless subject, Ike was laughing really hard, and even the Pokémon Trainer commented. That and the super delicious chicken. Ike made a mental note to steal some later from the kitchen.

He was quite sad when dinner was over, because they were ordered to go to their rooms straightaway, to get some sleep. Tomorrow, the Brawl list will be posted, and they will be able to see who their first match is against. Ike said goodnight to Pit and Red, and walked upstairs.

Ike changed into his pj's and began to unpack. He pulled out a bulletin board with some pictures of his friends from back home. He sighed. He hoped for their safety, and that they were happy too. Ike hung it on the wall, wondering if someday, pictures of him, Pit, and Red would adorn it too.

It was then that Marth walked in. He had already changed into his pj's and looked quite sleepy. Ike was then reminded of his incoming first Brawl. What if it was someone from a Melee? Even worse, what if it was one of the original twelve? He would be at a major disadvantage then. Ike climbed into his bed and settled down between the sheets. Marth, sensing his anxiousness, decided to reassure him.

"Don't worry, newbies are always paired with each other." Marth turned off the lights. The room was now pitch black.

"Goodnight, Ike."


	5. Woks

**Thanks to sapphiques-and-angelfire, Azulhada, ShiverIntheLight, and Ike's lil sister for reviewing. AGAIN. You guys are awesome! Thanks to sapphiques-and-angelfire for favouriting and alerting.**

**Edited ;)**

** Now, what you have been waiting for.**

Ike was anxious. He could not sleep. He needed food. Or more specifically, some chicken. Ike carefully climbed out of bed and started to walk towards the door. He tread carefully, so Marth won't hear him and tell him to go back to sleep. He quietly opened the door, and slipped into the hallway.

It looks so different in the dark. The doorways cast menacing shadows and Ike is not sure of which way to go to get to the kitchen. He then sees light creep out from underneath a door. Ike then remembers that he has to go left. He walks down the stairs carefully, to not wake the Smashers.

He is in a large room. Enough light from the window helps him identify it as the cafeteria. A small smile creeps across Ike's face. Surely the cook is asleep. He scurries across the floor, careful not to bump into a chair or a table. Ike slips in through the door.

Someone must have left the light on. Ike's gaze sweeps the room, looking for the heavenly meal. It was resting on a plate, on the island in the middle of the kitchen. The chicken looks heavenly to Ike, who was craving a midnight snack. He tiptoed across the room and reached out for the heavenly chicken.

"Aiyah! There is a burglar in the kitchen, aru!" The chef cried out. He had just walked in and had seen Ike reaching out for the chicken, with a look of ambition on his face. How dare Ike attempt to steal the chicken.

Ike clearly looked like a deer caught in headlights. He had been so close to grabbing the chicken and escaping. He was scared about what might happen to him. What scared him even more was the way that the chef was standing.

"How dare you try to steal my chicken, aru!" The chef grabbed a wok pan and swung it at Ike. It collided full force with his body. _This guy should have been a Smasher, not a chef! _Ike thought. He was lucky enough to dodge the next swing.

Some Smashers, waken up by the commotion, had come downstairs to see what was going on. The rest of the kitchen staff piled into the room.

"What's going on here?" Samus asked.

"This Smasher was trying to steal some of my chicken, aru!" The chef said, pointing at Ike. Ike held his head in his hands. That chef's wok hurt! It had given him a small headache.

"Smack him a few more times, not in the head, and then send him upstairs. We'll make sure he falls asleep." Link proposed.

The chef was nice and smacked him lightly on the arm with the wok. Luckily for Ike, Link and Samus were understanding, once he explained why he was hungry. Ike apologized, saying he would ask for midnight snack instead of stealing one. Jigglypuff was to walk him back to his room.

The last thing Ike heard was "Jigglypuff~" and the sound of him collapsing into Marth's arms.


	6. Practice

**Thanks to sapphiques-and-angelfire, Azulhada, Ike's lil sister, ShiverIntheLight and Galefire for reviewing! Thanks to Galefire for favouriting and following both me and this story. There are readers from Australia too! If anyone's wondering why I spell favourite with a 'u' is because _I Am Canadian!_**

**On with Ike's adventures!**

Ike groggily opened his eyes. The fist thing he saw was concerned blue eyes staring at him. Ike flinched and bumped his head on the headboard.

"About time you woke up," Marth said. "They already posted the list outside."

Ike opened his mouth. What list? Then he remembered. The Brawl list, that's what! He ran outside, not caring about the fact that he was still in his pj's. He stopped in front of the famed list, that would make or break his first impression.

"_All other Brawl matches will be announced next week during the grand opening._" Ike read. He groaned. All this anticipation and chicken stealing was for nothing? He continued to read.

"_These are your training partners for the week. Feel free to Brawl with them for practise before the match." _Ike scanned the list, looking for his name. There it is! _Ike and Marth_. Ike sighed in relief. He already knew Marth, and that would ease the awkwardness a little.

"After breakfast is our first practise," he heard Marth whisper in his ear. Ike nodded and started to make towards the stairs, eager to finish breakfast. He heard Marth cough. Ike instinctively looked down. He was still wearing his pj's! He ran towards his room, hoping no one had caught sight of the cute Pikachus that adorned his pyjamas.

After Ike had changed, he ran down the stairs, wanting to gulp down his breakfast and Brawl. As soon as he walked into the cafeteria, Pit glomped Ike.

"Dude, get off me!" Ike yelled, trying to get out of the hyperactive angel's hug.

"Oh, sorry," Pit responded, letting go of Ike.

"If it makes you feel any better, he did the same thing to me this morning," Red commented. "Anyways, I have to go train some of the Pokémon." Red left, grabbing a clipboard and headed toward the storage room. Ike sent Pit a raised eyebrow. They then had a somewhat short conversation about their training partners. Turns out Pit's partners are the Ice Climbers. Ike remembered about the practice and said goodbye to Pit.

"Good luck!" Pit exclaimed, "Have fun!"

~Awesome time skip~

"So the stage we'll be Brawling on is Melee's Temple stage." Marth started. They walked onto the gigantic stage. "The objective of a Brawl is to KO your opponents as many times as possible without dying. This is done by hitting them continuously to build up their damage meter. The more you hit them, the farther they fly. If they fly off the stage far enough, they lose a life. Items will usually appear onstage, so when you see one, go for it. Most of them cause damage or cause something special to happen."

Shortly after Marth finished his statement, a Pokéball appeared on stage. Ike ran to it, picked it up and threw it.

"Celebi!" There was a green Pokémon flying on the stage. Ike waited for the Pokémon to do something to Marth. There was a bright light. Ike found himself momentarily blinded.

"Marth?"


	7. Discovery

**_ Woohoo! I've gotten 25+ reviews! Thanks to Azulhada, Galefire, ShiverIntheLight, and sapphiques-and-angelfire for reviewing! Thanks to all the readers (who will hopefully become reviewers *hint, hint*) _**

**_For 25 reviews, you have recieved one blooper!_**

**_(dan dan dandaaaaaaa!)_**

_~Awesome Blooper~_

"So the stage we'll be brawling on is Melee's Temple-" Marth suddenly stopped talking. There was weird music playing in the background. Ike begun to recognize it. Wasn't that son that had gone viral on Smashtube? Now, if only he could remember it's name...

"Is that Pit?" Ike asked, catching a glimpse of white near the end of the stage. It seemed like the hyperactive angel was dancing weirdly. None of it made sense until Pit yelled.

"Oppan Gangnam Style!" Then Pit started dancing.

"My eyes!"

"I'm scarred for life!"

_ ~A wild Story appeared!~_

Ike frowned. Marth couldn't have gone far, right? He quickly turned around behind him, in case Marth was trying to sneak attack him.

"Tee hee" Ike's head immediately snapped up. He could have sworn he had just heard a little kid laugh. Little kids weren't allowed at the Smash Mansion for fear that they would be corrupted and become violent. Of course, chances are that wouldn't happen, but they still weren't allowed in. All the Brawlers had to be a minimum age of 12. He started scouting the area, searching for the kid. All of a sudden, Red burst in.

"Did you guys use a Pokéball?" Red asked worriedly. Ike nodded his head. Red groaned. He then started ranting about how they should have turned the Pokéballs off. Ike just nodding along, not wanting to know what happens if he interrupts.

"I have to go," Red said. Ike flinched. Why does Red have to go? Where does he have to go? Maybe he should have listened to Red's rant.

"Hey!" Ike yells. "What about Marth?" The Pokémon Trainer's response was incomprehensible. Red ran out of the arena, slamming the door behind him. Thinking that he must have hallucinated the little kid's laugh, he walked out too, planning to look for Pit. He went into the cafeteria. Few Smashers were there, Pit not being amongst them.

Not looking where he was going, Ike ran into a green-clothed Smasher, knocking him down and almost running the young Smasher over.

"I'm so sorry," Ike said helping the other newbie up.

"Don't be," the other said, "I don't think we've had the pleasure of meeting." The newbie held out his hand. "I'm Link, Toon Link that is."

"And I'm Ike," Ike responded, shacking Toon Link's hand.

"I suppose you're looking for Pit?" Toon Link asked, wanting to help. Ike was wearing a worried look on his face, and he knew that Ike and Pit were friends.

"Yes, I am," responded Ike. "Do you know where he is?"

"I saw him disappear into his room a few minutes ago. I suspect he's still there."

"Thanks!" Ike responded, about to take off running to Pit's room. He then remembered how lonely Toon Link had seemed during lunch, sitting alone just like Pit had. He turned back around, to say something to the newbie. "If you have no one to sit with during lunch, feel free to eat with us!" Ike invited.

"Thanks!" Toon link responded, seeming genuinely happy. Ike smiled at the kid's happiness, and then ran off to where Pit's room was. He was in the bedroom corridor, where all the doors to the rooms where, when he saw a small shadow on the wall. It ran off. Forgetting everything, Ike ran after it.

The chase led to a small dead-end hallway. Ike caught sign of a person standing there. Only as he drew closer, he saw that it was a child, about 5 years old. So he had been right! There was a child in the Smash Mansion! As he approached the child, Ike noticed that he had the brightest blue eyes and was holding a miniaturized sword. A sudden realization dawned on him as he figured out why Red had spazzed.

"Marth?"


	8. A New Character Appeared!

**Thanks to Galefire, Azulhada, ShiverIntheLight, and Greensk8ergurl for reviewing! Thanks to Greensk8tergurl for following! Thanks to readers from all around the world, icluding Ireland! One more follower=one more blooper! (Please?)**

**~A wild story appeared!~**

The little kid looked up at him adorably. To Ike, it seemed to be a replacement for nodding. The kid - Marth had seemingly smiled at him. And then, kid Marth glomped his leg. Ike sighed and smiled. Marth as a kid was so cute. Ike struggled to retain his manliness and resist from squealing about how cute Marth was. As Ike was trying to think manly thoughts -swords and blood and adventure- the doorbell rang. Hoping it was Red, Ike went to answer the door.

He was quite shocked to find a brunet standing on the steps. Judging by the Pokéballs on his belt, he seemed to be a Pokémon Trainer. He had spiky hair and brown eyes. He was wearing brown cargo pants, and a black jacket. Some sort of amulet seemed to be hanging around his neck. He raised his eyebrows. Ike realized he had been staring and decided to introduce himself.

"Good morning, my name is Ike. It's nice to meet you." The boy nodded slightly and responded.

"Blue. Nice to meet you" Blue then crouched down to where Marth was holding on to Ike's leg. "Nice to meet you too," he added. Kid Marth, curious, decided to hop off Ike's leg and glomp Blue's.

"Marth!" Ike scolded, "Don't do that!" The Pokémon Trainer chuckled and ran his hand through Marth's hair.

"It's okay," he commented, "I know what happened anyway." Ike frowned at the last sentence. How could he know? Only he and Red knew what happened. Then he realized that Blue must be Red's friend and that Red had gone back to find out about what happened. So this would be Red's replacement for Brawls until he comes back.

"Hey Ike! There you are!" A familiar voice exclaimed. Ike turned around nervously and saw Pit waving.

"Who's that?" He asked, catching sight of both Blue and Marth. Blue looked at Ike, seemingly saying _I'll take care of this _and walked up to Pit.

"I'm Blue Oak. Red's friend." Blue said. Pit looked ecstatic.

"You mean Oak as in Professor Oak?" He asked. Blue just nodded. Pit then started to sing the Pokémon theme song underneath his breath. "I wanna be the very best..." Blue sighed. Pit then remembered about Marth. "And who's this little kid?" Pit asked. Ike frowned. Not knowing wast to say, he looked desperately at Blue, who was luckily a quick thinker.

"He's my little brother." He lied.

"Really?" Pit said. He was playing hand games with Marth, who had walked over to Pit. He looked down at Marth, almost as if to verify that Blue was telling the truth. Ike looked desperately at Marth, hoping he wouldn't contradict them. Marth gave the slightest nod, and then cutely ran over to Blue and glomped him. Ike breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. He was quite embarrassed about accidentally turning Marth into a kid. Blue scooped Marth off his leg and carried him.

"Could you tell me where the guest bedroom is?" Blue asked Ike. Ike nodded in response and they waled into the bedroom corridor, leaving Pit behind. As soon as they got in, Blue looked the door shut and motioned for Ike to sit down on a bed, also releasing Marth from his grip.

"Red is looking for a way to reverse all this." He informed Ike. "Only a legendary Pokémon can undo it, so it may take some time." Ike opened his mouth to tell him about the Grand Opening, but Blue continued. "I know, we only have a week, but we'll pull through." Blue said, a cocky smirk on his face. Blue then picked up a cell phone-like object.

"Hello? Oh, it's you." Ike strained his ears to listen to the conversation. "Red. Dialga is found at Spear Pillar, on Mt. Coronet." Blue rolled his eyes. "Already met him." Blue started to smirk. "A contest, eh? Smell ya later!" He said hanging up.

"So, when's lunch?"


	9. Research

**Thanks to Azulhada, Galefire, ShiverIntheLight, Greensk8tergurl and sapphiques-and-angelfire (twice) for reviewing! Thabks to all the readers! Happy Canadian Thanksgiving! Pokemon White 2 is _awesome!_**

**_And now, the chapter I worked hard on so you could recieve it today! _**

Ike was having lunch with Pit and Toon Link. All was going fine until Toon Link brought up the fact that he heard that Red and Marth had gone off on an adventure. He was wondering when Toon, if ever, met Blue until a staffer winked at him. So the staffers were in on the secret too? Great. He then realized that he should be listening to the conversation.

"Did you see the person who came to replace him?" Toon Link asked. "I heard that he and Red were rivals."

"I don't know if they're rivals," Pit replied bitterly. "But he seems really stuck-up and cocky to me." Ike was shocked at Pit's bitter tone. He thought the angel would be friendly towards him, but he was wrong. "I don't trust him."

"Why don't we look it up on SmashBall (Google)?" Toon suggested. He pulled out a small laptop from his bottomless bag and lay it on the table. He then looked up 'Blue Pokémon'. He clicked on a link to a Pokémon wiki and read the page aloud to Pit and Ike.

"Blue Oak, or Green Okido in Japanese, is Red's rival in the generation 1 and 3 games. He took the place of Giovanni as Viridian City Gym Leader in Generation 2 and it's remakes. He is the only Gym Leader who does not focus on a specific type and gives anyone who beats him an Earth Badge"

"Is he a jerk to Red?" Pit interrupts.

"He is very cocky and somewhat unfriendly, saying farewell with a 'Smell ya later!'" Toon reads.

"We shouldn't trust him!" Pit burst out. Ike frowned at Pit's out of character actions. It seemed like he didn't like the Gym Leader. Sure he was cocky, but he was smart and quite polite. Toon Link was frowning too, probably because he must have expected Pit to be friendly.

"Did ya hear Roy's comin' to take Marth's place?" Toon said, breaking the intimidating silence. Ike froze. He remembered Marth and Roy being best friends. Ike knew that if Roy saw Marth, he would figure it out. He stood abruptly and yelled, "I'm going to my room!" And burst out of the cafeteria.

Ike ran to where Blue was staying and knocked frantically on the door. The door didn't open. Ike frowned. He had a bad feeling about this. He slammed open the door, only to see Blue lying on the floor, unconscious. His heart skipped a beat. And Marth? Where was he? He crouched down and saw Marth cowering underneath the bed.

"Marth? It's me, Ike. You can come out now, it's safe." He reassured. He closed the door and locked, making sure that no one would catch a glimpse of Blue or Marth and freak. Marth ran into his open arms, and Ike ran his hand through the boy's hair, comforting him. He turned to Marth, wondering if he saw what happened.

"Marth," He said softly. "Did you see what happened?" Marth responded with a nod.

Taking this as his cue to talk, Marth timidly responded. "A man came and he wit him, then he stwle womething" Ike barely understood it and wondered who did it.

"Did you see who it was?" Marth's head shakes no. "What time was it?" Marth shrugs. Ike sighs. He kneels next to Blue. Ike decides to try to see if he can get Blue to wake up.

He first lightly claps him on the back, since Blue showed no response, Ike turned him over. He slapped his face. Blue moaned and rolled over, muttering something underneath his breath. He then groggily gets up and Ike relaxes.

Blue sighs. "I don't suppose you know where the Adamant Orb is?"

Ike frowns. "The whatty-what?"

"The Adamant Orb, someone stole it."

"Now that I can understand."


	10. In Which Roy Returns

** Alright, thanks to Greensk8ergurl, Azulhada, ShiverIntheLight, and Galefire for reviewing!I can't belive this is already 10 chapters long! Thanks so much for the support! **

_**~A wild blooper apeared~**_

Ike was trying to retain his manliness while looking at little Marth. He couldn't hold it in anymore.

"He's soooooooooo cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuute!" He gushed.

_**~Awesome story continues~**_

Ike frowned. Why would someone want the Adamant Orb? He then realized that he couldn't figure the question out without knowing what it is. "So," Ike asks "What is it!"

"It is an Orb that can only be held by Dialga." Blue stated softly, as if he was afraid someone would overhear. "Red and Lucas needed it to encounter Dialga at Spear Pillar." Noting Ike's confusion he decides to explain further. "Dialga is a legendary Pokémon of Sinnoh myths. It has the power to control time. Red went with Lucas to find it at Spear Pillar. When it uses Roar of Time it will distort time, and that is what we believe will turn little Marth here back to normal."

Ike was silent for a minute, trying to absorb all this information. "So why do you still need the Orb?"

Blue looked up sharply and inhaled quickly before talking. "Professor Rowan wants to study it." He looks away. At first, Ike is confused, not knowing how to take Blue's reaction. He starts to wonder if Blue is not trustworthy. He then remembers that Blue is Professor Oak's grandson and thinks that he must be homesick. He is wondering about the theft when the doorbell rings.

Ike jumps off the bed quickly, remembering that Roy would show up. That must be him! "Stay here with Marth!" He yelled. "Don't let the red-haired kid see him!" He ran out the room, slamming the door behind him. Ike yanks open the front door. He makes eye contact with the short, fiery haired teen. For what felt like a minute, they stood there awkwardly eyeing each other. Then Ike decided to break the silence.

"Well come on in!" He said invitingly, hoping to get on good terms with the swordsman. Roy looked up at him, almost as if trying to tell if he was being sarcastic. Then Roy picked up his luggage and went into his old room. Ike started to follow, but then stopped when Toon Link approached him.

"Pt's been acting weird." He says. Ike frowns. Another problem?! But then again, Pit not being friendly was a weird thing to think about. And not something that he really wanted to think about. Again, he found himself wary of Blue. So he decides to slightly change the conversation.

"You know Blue?" Toon nods. "Well, something of his has been stolen. It's important that he gets it back." After all, having someone else out on the lookout for the thief and the Adamant Orb would help. And it would be easier to know if anyone else had found it too. "It's a gleaming, light blue orb that seems unpolished. If you find it, could you please tell me or Blue?"

"Sure," Toon replies. "I'll keep an eye out for the thief too." Ike smiles. At least someone else could help. He and Blue were not alone.

He then walks back into his room, finding Roy unpacking. "Do you need any help?"

"I'm fine." Came the immediate response.

"Well if you're hungry, the cafeteria's still open." Roy mumbled something that sounded like a thanks. Ike took this as his cue to go look for Blue.

When he reached the guest bedroom, he knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" questioned Blue's muffled voice.

"Ike" He replied.

"Come in."

Ike walked into the room, happy to find it in the same condition he left it in. "Toon Link's agreed to help us find the Adamant Orb." He announced. Ike saw his Blue raise his eyebrows, clearly asking if he told Toon what happened to Marth. Ike blushed, embarrassed. "I didn't tell him a thing about what happened to Marth." He said. Little Marth was on Blue's lap, happily playing with a stuffed Eevee. Blue sighed.

"I've narrowed down our lists of suspects for the theft."

_** So who do you guys think it is? So far I have one vote for Crazy Hand and one for Master Hand. Remember, everyone is a suspect, even Blue!**_


	11. Ike's Thoughts

**Thanks to Galfire, Azulhada, sapphiques-and-angelfire (twice), ShiverIntheLight, and Greensk8ergurl for reviewing! Thanks to Bluestorm1990 for favouriting and alerting! Thanks to all the readers!**

**~A Blooper has challenged you to a... ?~**

"Here at Smash Mansion, it's perfectly safe."

"FALCON PUNCH!"

**~Ike has challenged you to read and review!~**

Ike lay in bed, thinking about the suspects. He too had come up with his own list. He was thinking that Blue was probably right about the facts. The thief was probably humanoid and had to be tall. That ruled out quite a few Smashers, but there were still many that fit the criteria. Ike however, had personally added Blue to the list because he could be quite a good liar. A voice interrupted his thoughts.

"It's pretty hard to knock yourself out." It was Roy. Ike wondered how Roy knew what he was thinking about. "You're talking to yourself. Next time you're going to talk about a secret, whisper."

"So who do you think did it?" Ike whispered.

"It's pretty obvious that it was someone who knew he arrived. So I'd say it was one of your friends."

"But who?" Ike asked. He was met with silence. Either Roy had fallen asleep, he had no idea, or he was trying to annoy Ike. Ike sighed and rolled over, looking at the wall with his bulletin board. A small picture of him with Pit and Red was tacked to the centre. He wondered if either of them could have done it.

Pit was quite innocent, and Ike was sure being an angel and all, he wouldn't do that. Red, well, he couldn't imagine Red interfering with a Professor's research. What about Toon Link? He had quite the opportunity, and seemed unfazed about the theft.

Ike's head was spinning from all the possibilities. But to him the main suspect was Toon Link. He tried to throw Ike off the trail by distracting him about Pit and pretended to like Blue and help them. He would confront him in the morning.

~Awesome Time Skip~

Ike was at the breakfast table waiting for Pit and Toon Link to arrive. Sadly, Pit arrived first, meaning that he couldn't confront Toon.

"Hey, Toon told me about Blue's lost item. I know I was bitter yesterday but the truth is..." Pit whispered. Ike found himself leaning in to listen. "Lady Palutena sends me on quests during the day and there's only so many times I can say '_I'm finished!_'" Ike frowned. Well, Pit seemed genuine and it did give him an alibi. He decided to believe him. "I'm so sorry I said mean things and I apologize."

Ike smiled, now this was the Pit he knew. "It's okay."

Pit sighed in relief. "I was worried you wouldn't forgive me and..."

"Hey guys!" Toon Link had arrived. The rest of breakfast was a blur. They had a conversation about a meaningless topic and ate chicken. Well, Ike ate chicken. Pit and Toon Link had scrambled eggs and sausages. They had apple pie for dessert. After breakfast, he went to see how little Marth was doing with Blue.

"He's quite attached to you," Blue comments. Ike ponders this for a moment.

"Well I was the fist person he saw when he turned into a little kid." Ike replies. Blue seemed to be deep in thought about this statement. Ike just continued to play with Marth.

As soon as he walked out the room, a familiar figure glomped him.

"Pit."

"I know who the thief is."

** So far we have:**

**2 votes for Pit!**

**1 for Lucario!**

**1 for Blue!**

**1 for Marth!**

**1 for Crazy Hand!**

**1 for Master Hand!**

**Vote again! Let's see if you know who it is! That's right! You'll know the answer if you payed attention!**


	12. The Truth

**Thanks to Galefire, sapphiques-and-angelfire, Azulhada, Link's Little Brother, ShiverIntheLight, and Greensk8ergurl for reviewing! Thanks to all the readers from around the world, including Brazil! You guys are awesome! I can't believe I've reached 50+ reviews! You all get hugs from little Marth and-**

**Oh, Look!**

_**~A wild Blooper appeared!~**_

*Meanwhile, with Red*

"I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!"

_Bug Catcher sends out lvl 100 Metapod!_

_PKMN Trainer Red sends out lvl 50 Pikachu!_

"Pikachu, use Thunder!"

"Metapod, use Harden!"

"Pika use Thunderbolt!"

"Metapod, Harden!"

"Use Thundershock!"

"Harden!"

"Thunder!"

"Let's hit him with a Harden!"

"Use Thunderbolt!"

"Penetrate his defences with your Harden!"

"Pikachu, Volt Tackle!"

"How 'bout a Harden!"

"One more hit and your Metapod will faint!"

"Metapod use Max Potion!"

"Oh f-"

_**~And now, back to the story!~**_

"It was me."

"What?" Ike was caught off guard. He didn't really hear what Pit said because he spoke so softly. The sentence did not compute. He didn't understand it's meaning. The words were heard, but not understood. Ike was just staring dumbly at Pit.

"I'm so, so, so sorry and-" Pit rambled.

"Wait, so you stole it?" A confused Ike asked. Pit's face told him all he needed to know. He was the thief. "Why?"

"It was by accident." Pit started his story. "I was walking down the hallway after you came out of his room. I saw him and I was going to tell him that lunch would be served when I saw that Orb in his hands. It seemed like he had stolen it, by the way he held it. He couldn't see me, but the door was open . I thought the Orb was Lady Palutena's. I hit him on the head, somewhat enraged because he stole something of her's. I took the Orb and fled. I never thought it was rightfully his." Pit looked somewhat sad. "I then ran to my room and hid it. Then I went to eat lunch with you guys. I genuinely hated him. I thought he was nothing more than a criminal. A con man. A schemer. I didn't realize the truth until I saw the faces you guys were giving me. You were shocked. I thought it was the truth. It was then that I realized that you trusted him. I hated him even more after that. He befriended you and I was jealous. When I overheard you tell Toon Link that you were searching for the Orb, I knew I would no longer be your friend if I was discovered. I decided to confess. I had realized that his slyness had just been a trick of my brain. It was only seeing what it wanted to see. And for that I am sorry." Pit reached into his bag and pulled out the Orb. " Can you please give this to him?"

Ike smiled. "Of course." He grabbed the Orb and started to walk off when he realized he was forgetting something. Ike turned to face Pit. "Thank you."

_~Awesome Time Skip~_

Blue smiled as he ran his fingers over the Orb. "Thank you."

"It was nothing." Ike replied. "I just stumbled over it in the hallway. It looked like someone left it there." Sure Pit had stolen it, but his best friend would never do it again. That he was sure of. Pit's actions deserved to be kept secret, after all. The angel would probably remember that for life.

"It's almost over." Blue said softly.

"What do you mean?" Ike asked, wondering what Blue was talking about.

"Soon Red will come back with Dialga, and all will be back to normal here." Blue mused. Ike found himself wondering what would happen when the Temporal Pokémon used Roar of Time. Would he still remember about his adventure. Would he even remember the Gym Leader in front of him? Would he remember Marth as a little kid? As if sensing his discomfort, little Marth climbed onto his knee. Ike pulled little Marth close, worrying for the future.

** So I tricked you guys a bit, no? Well that was fun, but the first arc is almost over! :( Stay tuned for next chapter!**


	13. Time

**Thanks to Azulhada, Galefire, Link's Little Brother, Greensk8ergurl, ShiverIntheLight, and the Guest (sapphiques-and-angelfire) for reviewing! This is the last chapter for the Little Marth arc! T.T Do not fear! For I shall keep writing this story!**

**And now, the timetravel chapter!**

Ike wondered. If Dialga reversed time, would he still remember? He decided to approach Blue about this.

"Will I remember anything?" He bluntly said, with Marth on his lap. Blue looked up at him and sighed, almost as if thinking out what might happen.

"I don't know," Blue responded. "You might, if it is quite important to you." Ike pulled little Marth closer to his body, wondering whether this was important to him. Did he want to forget the Gym Leader standing in front of him? How about Toon Link's face when he asked him to sit with them? How about little Marth curling up to him? Ike realized that he didn't want to forget one moment, for it was a small adventure and it made him happy.

"The sooner you worry about things, the sooner it happens." As if the universe heard Blue say that, the doorbell rang. Ike hesitated. Did he really want to do this? Yes, he did. He jumped up and ran to the door. He yanked it open and saw two trainers on the steps, one was Red and the other, judging from Blue's explanations, was Lucas.

Red looked just as he always did. Red hat, black hair. Lucas however, was new to Ike. He was somewhat shorter than Red, also had black hair, a red hat and red scarf. His diamond blue eyes widened as they caught sight of Marth in Ike's arms. Ike then turned to look at Red, who was grinning widely.

"We would have gotten here sooner if we did not get fined one million Poké," Red said with a glance towards Lucas. Lucas shrugged, as if to say, _what can you do? _

"You were the one who was late, I recall." Lucas responded, smiling. Ike smiled a little, and motioned that they should come in. He led them to the guest bedroom, where Blue was sitting, clearly thinking about something.

"Are you ready?" Red asked. Blue got up and turned around

"Of course." He looked away, breaking eye contact. "We should do this outside," he continued. The quartet walked outside, being careful not to be spotted. Marth squirmed a little in Ike's arms, as if he knew what was to come. The three Pokémon trainers looked at each other, as if they were worried. Ike just wanted them to hurry up and do it, but at the same time he didn't want the deed to be done.

Lucas drew a Pokéball from his backpack and threw it. "Go Dialga!" The Temporal Pokémon was gigantic! It was blue, looked like a dragon, and was seemingly covered in steel armour. Ike grabbed Marth pulling him tighter to him. "Dialga! Use Roar of Time!"

"I'll never forget!" Ike yelled. Then he felt nothing.

~Time Rewinds~

Ike woke up, groggy. He had the strangest dream. Red had left and Marth had- Ike then remembered. It wasn't a dream. He shot out of bed, and went out into the hallway. He ran all the way to the guest bedroom, almost expecting to see Blue sitting on the bed or Lucas's friendly smile. He was greeted by emptiness. He turned around quickly... and slammed into Marth.

At first, Ike was shocked seeing him back to normal again, but he was reminded that the alternate events had never happened. Marth smiled kindly at him.

"Are you ready for our practice?" He asked. Ike, for a moment, hesitated, wondering if this was real.

He smiled in response, and then realized he was still in his Pikachu pyjamas. Ike ran off to change, smiling all the way. As he passed Red's bedroom he stopped and listened.

"So how's Ike doing?" asked the voice on the phone.

"He's moving forward." Red responded. "And it looks like he remembers."

"I thought he would," responded the voice. "And I wish him the best of luck."

Red smiled. "He would say 'and the same to you'." Red then hung up. Ike then continued to his bedroom, smiling at the conversation.

"I will never forget you."

**~Arc 1: Little Marth: End~**


	14. Bloopers

**Thanks to Galefire, Greensk8ergurl, Azulhada, ShiverIntheLight, WingedPinkBlade, and sapphiques-and-angelfire for reviewing! Thanks to my readers from all around the world, including Brazil, Hungary, and Guam! Because I completed the first arc, I decided it would be fun to have some bloopers before we start the next arc. **

**_~Well Excuse Me!~_**

Zelda was torturing Link by ranting to him about each and every one of his faults. "... you shouldn't be rude and try to be on time..."

Link scoffed. "Well excuse me, princess!"

Zelda frowned. "You know you're talking to _your_ princess, right?"

Link flinched. He could hear Toon Link through an earpiece. "Code Red! Code Red!" Link shot out of his chair and started backing up.

"Keep going, you're almost there," Toon advised. Then Toon started yelling. "You're in the clear! Go! Go! Go!"

Link bolted out of the cafeteria like his life depended on it. Actually, it did.

Zelda stood up, enraged. "Link... you..." She couldn't find the words to describe him. "You DEMON DOUCHE!"

_**~Spiderpig~**_

Ike opened the door to Toon Link and Link's bedroom. The sight of what was going on made him forget why he was there in the first place.

Toon was on Pit's shoulders and holding a pig. He was making the pig walk on the ceiling by holding upside down. He started singing.

_Spiderpig, Spiderpig_

_Does whatever a Spiderpig does _

_Can he swing from a web?_

_No he can't, he's a pig_

_Look out!_

_Here comes Spiderpig!_

"No!" Pit yelled. "He's Harry Porkers!"

Ike closed the door.

_**~Do you like anything?~**_

It was lunchtime and almost all the smashers were in the cafeteria. Lucas walked up to Samus and asked her a question.

"Do you like waffles?"

"No," replied Samus.

"Do you like pancakes?" asked Ness.

"No," came the reply.

"Do you like french toast?" questioned Toon Link.

"No."

"Du du dudu, can't wait to get a mouthful!" sung the other Smashers. They then started chanting "Waffles!" to the music on Pit's stereo.

Ike walked in on the chaos and in surprise, dropped his lunch, which was pasta, on Samus. The cafeteria was silent until the trio yelled. "Haters gonna hate!"

"PAAAAASTAAAAAAAA!" Exclaimed Kirby.

_**~The Death of Pit's Stereo~**_

Link rolled around in his bed. Suddenly, he could have sworn he heard Navi.

"Hey, watch out!" This was then followed by the scream of a ReDead.

"Holy Mother of Farore!" Swore Link. He jumped out of his bed and looked around for the terrible creatures. Instead, he received another scream. This time Toon Link jumped out of his bed, and into Link's arms. They both screamed.

"Outside!" Cried Toon, hoping the ReDead would stay in their room. Another scream came from right behind them, and Link, carrying Toon Link, ran out of their room. They ran around in circles screaming, because they thought the ReDead was chasing them. Ike was busy getting this moment on video when Zelda walked out into the hallway.

"What's going on?" She asked.

Link and Toon yelled, "ReDeads!" Zelda screamed and started running around with them. Ganondorf opened his door.

"..." He started laughing from the whole situation.

The Zelda trio stayed up 'till morning when it was declared 'safe'. Then Toon Link and Link walked back to their room. Link frowned as he noticed a weird shape underneath the bed.

"Isn't that Pit's stereo?" The two Links then extracted their revenge on it.

Pit opened his bedroom door to find a brown parcel outside. He carefully unwrapped it and saw...

the pieces of his precious stereo.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooo!"


	15. Smash Balls

**Thanks to Galefire, WingedPinkBlade, Greensk8ergurl, sapphiques-and-angelfire, and Azulhada for reviewing! If you guys are epic enough TLoZ fans or SSBB fans you should know what song to start playing during paragraph nine. If not, you'll find out shortly. **

**Boss Battle themes rule!**

"So the stage we'll be Brawling on is Melee's Temple stage." Marth started. They walked onto the gigantic stage. "The objective of a Brawl is to KO your opponents as many times as possible without dying. This is done by hitting them continuously to build up their damage meter. The more you hit them, the farther they fly. If they fly off the stage far enough, they lose a life. Items will usually appear onstage, so when you see one, go for it. Most of them cause damage or cause something special to happen."

Marth then pointed at a metallic ball with the Smash symbol on it. "That's called a Smash Ball," he informed. "When you break it open, you are filled with a power that allows you to do a Final Smash." Ike was filled with awe.

Immediately he jumped for it, swinging Ragnell to hit it. Ragnell hit the metallic ball, but it did not break. Ike used Aether on it, hoping that on the second impact, the Smash Ball would break. The metallic ball continued moving around, with only a few scratches to testify Ike's attempts to break it. Ike landed safely on the stage, keeping his eye on the ball. Suddenly, Marth was there. He had used Dolphin Slash to break the ball open.

Marth had a multicoloured aura surrounding him, a fire burning in his eyes. "Oh f-" Ike started. All of a sudden a random girl was thrown on stage in front of him. Ike took this chance to quickly roll behind Marth as he activated his Final Smash.

"Critical Hit!" announced the announcer, as the girl flew off stage. "And that, Choo, is what you get for spamming the reviews with Twilight characters!" Ike sucked in a breath, as the attack had also hit him. He had thought he was safe behind Marth, but well... When Marth raised his sword, it hit Ike, so he went flying offstage. He crashed into the rope safety net and was immediately teleported back onstage.

Marth was fixing his hair onstage while for waiting for Ike to reappear. Ike scowled as he stepped back onstage. "You could have let me get it," he complained. Marth just smirked and shrugged. Ike then charged at him, not wanting to lose.

~Arc 2 Time Skip~

The two sweaty swordsmen walked out of the arena, joking around and laughing. There was then an announcement over the P.A. "All smashers must report to the arena for an important meeting." Both Ike and Marth groaned. They staggered back to the arena,

The stage was different, now it was the Final Destination stage. But Ike could hear no music playing. All of a sudden, he could have sworn he heard something click.

"The doors are locked." Marth informed Ike. Ike was shocked, why would someone trick them? Suddenly, he could have sworn he heard an instrument making a 'bong' sound. Then Ike heard a "Chicka, chicka, chicka, chicka..." that started repeating.

A worm-like creature burst out of the ground. He heard a flute join the many instruments. "Oh my-" Ike started.

"Molgera." Declared Marth. Ike looked at him in confusion. Marth gestured towards the creature. "It's one of the bosses in _The_ _Wind Waker_." Ike looked at him in disbelief, his expression clearly saying, _You played The Wind Waker? _Marth nodded.

Both swordsmen stood back to back as Molgera rose onto the stage.


	16. Molgera and the Champion

**_Thanks to Galefire, sapphiques-and-angelfire (twice), Azulhada, WingedPinkBlade, and Greensk8ergurl for reviewing! Thanks to my readers from all around the world including Singapore and the Netherlands! I can't believe I've gotten 75 reviews! Thanks so much! Here's a blooper~ _**

**_(dun dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnn~)_**

_~A wild blooper appeared!~_

Ike put his hands up dramatically and asked, "Am I Protestant, or am I Catholic?" He then cried dramatically, "I don't know!"

Pit, seeing Ike's state of mind, leaned over and asked Marth a question. "What did you give him?"

"Water," he replied. Seeing Pit's shock Marth decided to add, "It was bubbly."

_~Cue Molgera's theme (the Legend of Zelda: the Wind Waker)~_

"Alright," Ike says. "So how do you beat it?" Marth pondered this question for a few seconds, each second making Ike more nervous. All of a sudden, Molgera dived close to them, attempting to crush them. Both swordsmen dived out of the way.

"Well," Marth started, avoiding a baby Molgera. "In game, you use the Hookshot to latch onto it's tongue and pull it towards you. Then you damage it with your sword." Ike took a few seconds to absorb that information. He then realized something.

"What are we going to do? We have no Hookshot." He said. Marth shrugged, clearly not knowing. Ike slashed at another baby Molgera, trying to think. The answer came to him in the form of a wrapped present that appeared onstage. Ike slashed it open, revealing a hook and chain. He slid his hand into the contraption and waited. Marth was busy fighting of more baby Molgera's and did not notice the item Ike had obtained. Ike waited for the perfect moment to use the hook.

Molgera popped out right beside him. Ike panicked and quickly hit the button on the Hookshot. It shot out and latched onto Molgera's tongue, pulling it towards Ike. Ike stood there shocked, until Marth jumped in front of him. He began to viciously attack the tongue. Ike then realized he should be helping and joined in his friend's attack.

Molgera reclaimed it's tongue after many sword strikes and rose back into the air, taunting them. Ike frowned. If anything, he would bring this oversized worm down. He waited for the perfect opportunity to use it. Baby Molgeras were now crawling around the stage. Ike sliced through three with Ragnell, keeping his eye on Molgera. There! It was close by. Ike carefully aimed his shot and the Hookshot latched onto Molgera's tongue. As soon as the Hookshot let go of the tongue, Ike slashed at it with his sword. Marth joined him.

Then the tongue was destroyed. Marth and Ike looked around for the carcass of Molgera but they didn't see it. Ike looked to what was left of Molgera's tongue, which was now dust. He looked around, for he had the oddest feeling. Ike swore he was being watched. Ike carefully scanned his surroundings. The only person he could see was Marth. He then spotted a familiar figure on a platform. Ike's heart skipped a beat.

_~Cue vs. Kanto Champion (Black 2 & White 2)~ _

"Blue?" Ike asked, shocked. He looked almost exactly the same as the last time Ike saw him. The sun was covering his eyes, but Ike recognized him easily. Blue gave an affirmative nod and then made a sweeping motion with his hand that said, _challenge me_. Blue threw six Pokéballs into the air and out came six Pokémon.

"Charizard, Pidgeot, Alakazam, Gyarados, Rhydon, and Exeggutor." named Marth. Ike stared at him, clearly wondering _how many games have you played? _ They both kept a tight grip on their swords. Ike immediately knew what he had to do.

He slashed his way through the Pokémon, to find himself in front of Blue's platform. Blue raises an eyebrow, but keeps giving orders to his Pokémon. Ike jumps onto the platform with him and stabs him in the stomach. Blue's smile fades as he falls off the platform. Ike looks around to see what Marth is doing. All the Pokémon that were there, are gone. The intimidating music in the background fades out. He jumps back onto the main stage.

"So what now?" Ike asks. Somewhat unsure of what to do, he looks at Marth. He then notices the deep cut on Marth's arm. "You're hurt." Ike says. Marth nods. Ike rips his cape and uses the fabric as a bandage. He ties it tightly, applying pressure to make it stop bleeding. Marth looks past him, clearly worried. "What's wrong?" asks Ike.

"Manhandla," replies Marth. The Legend of Zelda enemy drops onto the stage.


	17. Manhandle and the Four

**Thanks to Galefire, Azulhada, Greensk8ergurl, ShiverIntheLight, and sapphires-and-angelfire for reviewing! Thanks to Mariko Midori for following! Please PM or review cameos for this story!**

**And now! **

**The next chapter!**

A multi-headed plant was on the stage. Ike stood, shocked at the large plant. He pulled Marth onto his feet and took out his sword. Manhandla had four different coloured flowers, that Ike assumed were it's heads, circling around it's body. He wondered what the colours could mean, as they were green, red, blue, and violet. Marth started to manoeuvre his way around the flower when he got hit by a green seed. Marth was standing on the edge of the stage, as Ike watched in horror, he fell. Ike ran forward but could not see his friend. How was he supposed to defeat this monster now? Then, he heard a yell.

"Four Sword, Lend me your power!" Ike heard. He looked around for the person, but he could see no one. A bright light blinded him momentarily. When he did open his eyes, Ike swore he saw four Toon Links. He blinked and looked again. There were four! One was dressed in green, one in red, one in blue, and one in violet. In fact, they matched the colours of Manhandla's flowers!

As soon as Ike thought about it, the one in green yelled out an order. "Attack only the flower with your colour!" So the green Link was the leader then? The idea of Toon Link splitting into four was quite absurd to Ike, but he had accepted it. "Make sure to dodge the stones!" The green Link added, when he noticed the seeds that Manhandla spit. Each flower was slowly destroyed by the Links, with the blue-clad one finishing first, and the red-clad one finishing last.

It was then that Ike took notice of four levers on the sides of Manhandla. To his surprise he yelled. "There are levers on it's sides!" The four looked up at him, almost as if they had forgotten about him.

"He's right." The violet-garbed Link said. "We should all grab a lever and pull on it." He declared knowingly. All the four Links set themselves up next to a lever, and on the green Link's cue, they pulled on them. It revealed two blossoms. The Links hit the blossoms with their colours on it, which resulted in the destruction of Manhandla.

"I see you heroes are tough enough to defeat my illusions," said a mysterious voice. Ike was seriously wondering how many people were in the arena. However, the Links flinched, so they clearly recognized him.

The Blue one charged forward. "If you think your so tough, why don't you show yourself, Vaati?" He spat the others name, as if it was the worst thing he could think of. Vaati chuckled, as if all this was merely amusing.

"Well I see you haven't changed." Vaati said. "But I have." In one quick motion, Vaati's arm reached out and grabbed the green Link.

"Green!" cried the other Links. They ran forward, but Ike had the foresight to grab their collars and hold them back.

"Don't worry," he reassured them as Vaati escaped with Green, "We'll get him back."


	18. Ike (and Red, Blue and Vio)

**Thanks to Galefire, Azulhada, Greensk8ergurl, ShiverIntheLight, and sapphiques-and-angelfire for reviewing! Thanks to all my wonderful readers! Just so you guys know, I update on Mondays, Wednesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays! Oh, and if anyone has a good image for the cover of this story, could you please PM me?!**

**The story continues!**

Ike was doing his best to remain calm. He wanted to burst into tears of shock like the red Link had. In fact, the red Link was still crying. The on in violet hadn't uttered a word and the blue one was cursing underneath his breath about '_that damn Vaati_'. Where was Marth when Ike really needed him? The lights had come on in the arena, and he did not see Marth in the rope netting, where he should have been if he fell. He decide that he was going to help the three, so he broke the silence.

"So," Ike started nervously, "What are your names?" The red one, in hearing this, stopped crying and jumped towards him excitedly.

"My name's Red and that's Blue and Vio," he said rapidly. Blue looked irritated at how quickly Red had trusted Ike, while Vio just seemed to be observing him silently. Ike, feeling somewhat pressured by the two, decided to respond.

"My name's Ike." He said. Vio nodded and Blue looked at him weirdly.

"So you're a Fire Emblem dude, huh?" Blue said. Ike nodded, wondering why he had asked that. Vio grabbed a book and started flipping through it.

"We don't have time for introductions, if we're going to find Green, I suggest we leave now." He said calmly, flipping pages as if he was looking for something. This seemed to piss off Blue.

"Why do you think that, bookworm?" He said.

"I didn't think someone of your IQ could comprehend the reasons why," Vio retorted, still reading the book.

"WHY YOU-" Blue yelled. Ike ran forward and grabbed Blue's collar before he could attack the violet hero.

"You do want to find your friend, right?" Ike asked threateningly. Blue nodded. "Then I suggest we leave now." Blue nodded as Ike dropped him. The he turned around and started to walk out, with what was left of the Four Heroes following him. They walked out of the Smash Mansion undetected, but with a few close calls.

Ike learns that they are going to Isengard, ;) the inter-world connector. It was pretty much the only way to go from the SSB universe to the Legend of Zelda universe. The city guard stopped them.

"Do you know the password?" The quartet looked at each other and shook their heads. "Alright, you have to solve this puzzle." And then he shoved a move-blocks-to-get-the-item-out puzzle in their faces. After Ike spent one hour trying to figure it out, he realized that both Red and Blue had fallen asleep. Vio stood up and took the puzzle from him.

"If I may," he asked politely. Ike nodded. The Hylian quickly got to work and solved it in 21 moves. Ike sighed. Vio really was the smart one. They were quickly allowed inside. After one sighting of Chuck Norris, in which Blue somehow got promoted to '_almost as awesome as Chuck Norris_', and five times of being threatened with a sword, the quartet decided to rest at an inn. Which of course, turned out to be Harry Potter's inn. After a long conversation with Harry and Harry Porkers (his pig), they were able to obtain a room for the night.

Ike and Red collapsed onto two of the four beds claiming it for themselves. Blue scowled and jumped into another one, and Vio lay down on the last one. Ike turned around, hoping that tomorrow they'd find something good to eat, like chicken.

"Goodnight Blue! Goodnight Vio! Goodnight Ike!" yelled Red.

"Shut it you idiot! I'm trying to sleep!" Blue responded.

"Goodnight," said Vio.

"Goodnight," whispered Ike.


	19. Arguments and AXY

**Thanks to Galefire, ShiverIntheLight, Azulhada, EvilChalkboard, Greensk8ergurl, and sapphique-and-angelfire for reviewing! I edited chapters 1-5. Will continue editing the rest of the chapters. Mistakes are soo embarrassing. *blush* Thanks so much to my epic readers! I love you all! *blows kiss* **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Ike woke up to the sunrise. He got out of bed, yawning and stretching. They would have a long day of adventuring before them. He looked at the trio still sleeping. For once, both Blue and Vio looked peaceful. Red looked quite happy and was singing something quietly. Ike sneaked closer to hear it.

_Space Unicorn_

_Soaring through the sky_

_Delivering the rainbows_

_All around the world_

Ike was smirking. It sounded like a cute, naive kid's song to cheer them up. Although a space unicorn was a hard thing to picture, Ike had a hilarious mental image of Red on one.

_Space Unicorn_

_Shining in the night_

_Love and hugs forever_

_All around the world_

Ike was using all of his willpower to not burst out laughing. If only Blue could hear this, he'd be so pissed.

_So pure of heart_

_And strong of mind_

_So true of aim _

_with it's marshmallow lasers_

_Marshmallow lasers!_

Ike's stomach growled. He was really craving some marshmallows now. He turned away from the sleeping Red and found himself facing an awake Vio. He almost jumped in surprise but luckily he kept his reflexes in check. Instead of waiting around like Ike had, Ike could see that Vio had already started packing their stuff in his bottomless adventure pouch. Of course, it didn't take long to figure out that-

"Why are you still sleeping?!" -Blue was awake. He had pushed Red off the bed _(**A/N **that rhymes;)_. "Wake up ya sleepyhead!" Ike smirked at Blue's hastiness. He had just gotten up about a minute ago and he was already impatient with Red. When he turned around to see Vio's expression, Ike was quite shocked to find the calm hero looking somewhat distracted. Red had finally woken up.

"Good morning!" He greeted happily. "So what are we doing today?" Red asked. He looked around. Ike decided to respond.

"We were just deciding where to eat lunch." Ike had no idea how that one phrase would set off the Links into an argument.

"Let's eat at the German sparkly-"

"OBJECTION!"

"Let's eat at this cafe-"

"How about we drink Lon Lon Milk?"

"Let's go to the Tomato Box, ve~"

"ALRIGHT!" Ike yelled. "We're going to eat where I say because you guys can't handle deciding by yourselves!" Ike was furious. They were heroes, one person, yet they couldn't handle making a simple decision. They all silently followed Ike to a small cafe. They then all ate their breakfast in silence. Ike led them to a stable because they would need a horse to carry extra provisions and in case of injuries. Ike told them to pick a a horse. He wanted to see if he could trust them with another decision.

"Let's take this pony named Steve!" Steve guffawed.

"No, let's take Chuck!" The imminent horse fight was interrupted by a simple melody drifting across the field. Red, Blue and Ike turned their heads towards the ocarina player. It was Vio. He lowered the ocarina from his lips and a horse galloped towards him.

"Epona!" cried Red and Blue in unison. They ran towards the horse, whom Vio was petting softly. Ike smiled to himself.

"Looks like that horse is our ride."


	20. Hyrule Field

_**Thanks to Azulhada, Galefire, Greensk8ergurl, ShiverIntheLight, EvilChalkboard, sapphique-and-angelfire, and SkYeLiMiT (chapters 7 and 13) for reviewing! Thanks to Esper of Tropica for following and favouriting! And thanks to SkYeLiMiT for favouriting! I can't believe I've raeched 20 chapters and so to celebrate...**_

_**~Random blooper that was totally expected~**_

Pit walked up to the Pokémon Trainer to ask him something.

"So, i herd u liek Mudkipz."

Red looked at him with a weird look on his face. Then he asked Pit: "Do you?"

"Sure," Pit replied. And so the two went to Red's room because Red wanted to show him something.

_~10 hours later~_

Pit bumped into Toon Link.

"Are you okay?" Toon asked. Pit looked hypnotized. No one had seen him since he had gone into Red's room.

"Mud. Kip. Mud. Kip. Mud..."

_**~End of blooper~**_

**_And the story goes on..._**

**_~Cue Hyrule Field~_**

Ike smiled as they took their first step onto Hyrule Field. The grass was green and the sun was shining, The trek to Vaati's Palace of Winds would be bearable in this weather. Red was riding on Epona while Blue and Vio walked alongside him. Red was on Epona because he was easily distracted and could get left behind easily. As they were walking over a hill, a black horse with a rider sped right past them.

Ike frowned. "Does anything about that horse look suspicious to you?" He asked. There was something... off about that horse. The trio seemed to ponder about for a while. Blue was thinking out loud.

"It was black, the rider was dressed in black too. It was-"

"Shadow." Vio finished, cutting Blue off. Blue stopped walking, and Red pulled on Epona's reins. Both stared at Vio, as if shocked that he could make such a suggestion.

"But he's dead." Red said, as if it was a plausible excuse. Vio shook his head. Both Blue and Red looked towards where the shadowy figure had rode.

Ike decided that it was a good moment to ask his question. "Who's Shadow?" He asked, curious about what they were talking about. The three heroes looked at him. Vio's face had an expression of sorrow, Blue's face was angry, and Red was sad. The three looked at each other, almost as if they didn't know what to say. Then Ike noticed something moving in the distance behind them. He squinted, trying to get a better look. "It's the horse!" Ike exclaimed. He still couldn't see the rider, but he could tell that he was reaching out to grab someone. Ike and Blue dove onto the ground to escape the reach of the rider. Red rode safely out of his reach. Vio however, stood hypnotized as the rider rode towards him, reaching out.

"Vio!" screamed the other three. "Get out of the way you idiot!" yelled Blue. And yet, Vio stood there, his face as void of emotion as ever. Ike was wondering why Vio, the most sensible out of all of them, didn't move at all. He didn't have time to yell a second warning. As quick as lightning, the shadowy rider pulled Vio up onto his horse behind him. Ike saw the rider's face for a second, and in that second he realized one thing.

The rider was Link's shadow.

Blue was as pissed as ever as they rode away. "YOU TRAITORS!" He yelled shaking his fist. "I suppose you guys are besties again, you cowards!" A few of his words struck Ike as odd. Besties, as in best friends, was the word Blue had used. Yet Ike did not understand why. He quickly ran over to Red, who always told the truth.

"What does Blue mean by besties?" Ike asked. Red looked at him as he responded.

"We thought Vio had gone over to the dark side," he babbled. "And so he was Shadow's best friend. But after he fought against Green," Ike raised an eyebrow at this. "Green figured out that he was only pretending and that he was in danger." Red looked up at him, clearly trying not to burst into tears. He opened his mouth to continue but Ike cut him off.

"That's okay, thank you," he said, walking away while thinking to himself.

"Who's side are you on, Vio?" He asked the wind.


	21. Climb up Death Mountain, Again!

_**Thanks to Azulhada, Galefire, Greensk8ergurl, EvilChalkboard, and sapphiques-and-angelfire for reviewing!First of all, I'm sorry for not updating yesterday and I am sorry to inform you that I will not update tomorrow. On a happy note, I'm so happy I've reached 100+ reviews! Thank you sooooooo sooooooo much! And so to celebrate... **_

**~A not-so-wild blooper appeared~**

Link and Samus were having a normal conversation, while Samus didn't have her suit on.

"You..." Link said, trying to remember Samus's name.

"You?" Samus asked.

"I totally don't remember your name," Link admitted.

"We've known each other since the first Smash tournament, Link." Samus said.

"And what an impression you've made," replied Link.

Samus sighed. "My name is Samus."

"What?" asked Link.

"I said my name is Samus."

"Oh," replied Link. " I thought you were a man."

"And why would you think that?" questioned Samus.

"Mostly the suit," replied Link. "Are you sure?"

**~Link got pwned by Samus~**

"So," Ike started. "We have two options." The two remaining Links looked up at him. We can go to the forest, where we had been heading to in the first place, or-" He was cut off.

"We can climb Death Mountain." Blue finished, turning to stare at the mountain. Red looked at both of them, before speaking.

"We should climb Death Mountain to save Vio!" Both Ike and Blue looked at each other, as if silently debating if they should.

Blue then yelled. "Let's beat that coward of a shadow senseless!" Red then looked to Ike, silently asking if he agreed. Ike smiled and nodded. He fought for his friends. And so the trio redirected themselves, ready to climb Death Mountain. Red climbed off Epona, as the horse could not climb.

They ran quickly through the nearby village of Kakariko, paying no attention until Ike found himself starting to fall into a well. Luckily, Blue grabbed his shirt before he could fall into the well. Ike found Blue looking at him sternly. You do not want to fall down that well," Blue scolded.

They walked past a broken steel gate and Ike found himself on Death Mountain. Of course, Ike had only a few seconds to marvel in the wonder of the tall mountain before they were attacked by jumping spiders. "Eep!" Squealed Red as the spider jumped over him. Blue hit them only once with his sword and the dead spider fell to the ground. They continued walking up, killing jumping spiders until they found themselves on a flat platform that led all the way to where they would need to climb.

Ike had barely set foot on the path when the mountain began to rumble. Death Mountain was a volcano! He grabbed Red as rocks began to fall. He and Blue ran for their lives, dodging falling rocks as they ran. Finally they reached a wall. Ike set Red down and looked at the tall wall they were to climb.

Ike found himself a steady handhold and started to climb. When he reached a small platform he looked down. Red was an arm's length away from him, but he didn't see Blue. His heartbeat quickened. Ike looked around frantically, but he did not see the familiar Blue tunic. He looked up, and then he saw him. Ike sighed in relief. Blue was almost at the top. Red was just starting to pass him. _Alright lazy mercenary,_ Ike told himself, _time to get moving_.

They had reached the top, where Ike saw a tunnel dug into the side of the mountain. Red had walked in there, followed by Blue. Ike followed them. A long time ago, there had been a bridge that must have connected the two platforms to each other. Now all that remained were the posts. Ike frowned. What could they possibly use to hook onto the other side? An idea dawned on him. He could use the Hookshot!

"Alright, grab onto me!" Ike ordered. Both Links looked at him, confused. But they did what he said. Ike brought out the Hookshot and lined up his target. He fired. It latched onto the post and pulled them over.

Ont the other side were the ruins of what seemed to be the entrance to an old temple. Ike stepped over a fire symbol. "Do we really need to go this way?" He asked. A scared Red nodded. They stepped in, slid down the ladder and entered a door. They jumped across more platforms and passed through what had been a heavily locked door. They then walked onto a central platform with holes filled with lava. The platform behind them fell. The trio jumped at the sound.

~Cue Volvagia's Theme~

A dragon came out of one of the pits with a limp boy in it's hand.

"Vio!" screamed Blue and Red. Ike frowned. This wasn't looking good. So Ike aethered the dragon. The dragon fell to the ground, stunned. Red pulled the unconscious Vio out of the dragon's grip while Ike and Blue beat it up until the only part left of it was it's head. Blue then started shaking Vio.

"Wake up you idiot!" He yelled. Vio groaned. Blue released his grip as Vio sat up. He rubbed his eyes, and then opened them. He cocked his head to the right, looking confused. Ike found himself holding his breath. Then Vio spoke.

"Who are you?"


	22. Lost Woods

**Thanks to Azulhada, ShiverIntheLight, Galefire, Greensk8ergurl, and EvilChalckboard for reviewing. Had a nice time over the weekend with my cousins in the US! (I live in Canada) We were playing... you guessed it! Super Smash Bros. Brawl! I pwned as Marth on the Castle Siege stage! :) Now after a long trip, I'm back! **

**The story continues... **

Ike reeled back from shock. In the short time he had gotten to know Vio, he never would have guessed that he would say that. Vio then shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I've been getting weird headaches. I couldn't see well and I assumed you were a stranger." Vio said. The shock on the others faces turned to confusion. Vio rubbed his head and got up, and started walking towards a shiny object on the ground. He picked it up and turned it over in his hand. "The Fire Element..." he whispered softly. He then turned towards the others. "We must find the remaining elements, and quick, to be able to best Vaati." He declared. "We must go to Lost Woods."

Without argument, Ike and the other two Links followed him out onto Hyrule Field. Red and Blue were quiet for once and Ike found himself at a loss for words. What a quick turn of events that had been. Vio led them into the woods. They passed over a bridge and into what seemed to be the remains of a small village. They passed by what seemed to be a child's tree house in silence. And then they stood at the entrance to Lost Woods. Ike found himself hoping that they would not get lost. For chances are, it was not called Lost Woods for no reason. They walked inside.

~Cue Lost Woods~

Red ran towards the front of their group. "I hear music!" he exclaimed and ran towards the path in which the music was coming from. The rest followed, knowing that Red would never mislead them. Red led them through the woods quickly, until they came to a clearing in which the only way to advance was to go through a maze. Red however, still seemed to know where he was going and led them through the maze.

They came to some stone steps and Ike found himself curious to how the stone steps were in a forest. But when they climbed them, Ike found himself looking at a girl sitting on a stump. She was playing an ocarina. She had green hair and blue eyes and was clad in green. She was playing a simple song. She looked up, somewhat startled by the presence of the others. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Ike," Ike found himself saying. "And these are my companions Red, Blue and Vio."

"Oh," she responded. She turns to the Links. "I thought you were someone else. My name's Saria."

She held up her ocarina. "Have you heard of the song of Lost Woods?" she asked.

Red ran forward. "Yes!" he exclaimed, "I have!" Saria puts the ocarina in her mouth and plays the first three notes of her song. Vio hands Red the ocarina and Red repeats them. Soon enough, both are playing Saria's song.

After a bit, Saria and Red stop playing. Saria then informs them, "What you seek is in the Forest Temple." She points above them. There is a tree and a door to the temple. "Find the element and help save Hyrule!"

Ike smiles and pulls out the Hookshot. Red and Blue immediately grab onto him and Vio imitates the other two. He aims at the tree and fires. They find themselves on the steps to the temple. Red quietly opens the door. They walk into a room when suddenly, a spider lands on Ike. He quickly recovers from shock and stabs it in the back. They then walk into the next corridor, which is completely empty, save for an intimidating skull on the ground. In the middle of the main room, there is an elevator. The quartet stuff themselves in. The elevator lowers themselves to the basement floor.

As soon as they walk out, a ReDead viciously jumps on Blue.

"Get off me you #$% ^&$# *^$!" He stabs the ReDead in the back and it dies. "That's what you deserve you piece of $#^%!" Ike flinches. He'd never heard that many swear words. "Son of Din!" Blue adds.

They pass through an ornate door and find themselves looked in. A ghost rider came out from a painting and flung an electric ball at them. Funnily enough, Red was the first one to react and he swung hi sword, sending the ball back to it's sender. The man fell off his horse. Blue and Vio quickly jumped into action, hitting the man with their swords. The game of volleyball between the phantom and Red continued and this time when the man collapsed, Ike massacred him with Ragnell. The phantom disappeared, leaving behind a purple stone, which Ike assumed was the Earth Element. He picked it up and shoved it into his pack.

When they walked outside, they saw that Saria was no longer there. "Where did she go?" asked Red. The rest shrugged. Red looked like he was about to cry when Vio interrupted.

"Our next stop is Lake Hylia."


	23. Lake Hylia and Preparing to Advance

_**Thanks to Azulhada, EvilChalkboard (sorry for spelling your name wrong last chapter), Greensk8ergurl, sapphiques-and-angelfire, ShiverIntheLight, and Galefire for reviewing! I'd really appreciate it if you listen to the songs between the ~~ as they add to the image and are all SSBB songs. If anyone who are not my friends know where the mercenaries came from, speak up and review. I want to know if there are any Fire Emblem players out there! I also play Pokemon and the Legend of Zelda. ) Wow. This is the longest chapter yet! With more than 1,000 words! **_

_**The story continues... **_

Ike and the two Links followed Vio as he led them out onto Hyrule Field. He turned south and started to run.

"Why are we running?" Ike asked. He didn't like to waste energy unnecessarily on running. In fact, the distance seemed quite long to be running.

"The sun's starting to set," responded Vio. "You don't want to be out in Hyrule Field when the sun goes down." Ike frowned. He didn't like the sound of that. And so he kept running, without complaint, hoping that the sun does not set on them.

"Stalchild alert!" yells Blue. Ike looks over and sees a small skeletal figure walking towards them. Before It can get any closer Blue stabs it and it collapses. But two more rise and take it's place. Ike notices that the sun is almost gone from the sky. Ike frowns. He swings his sword and kills the two Stalchildren. Then four more climb out of the ground and start to close in on them.

"We have to run!" Vio yells. Ike turns and sees Red already fleeing towards Lake Hylia. Blue looks away from the oncoming fight and nods. Ike knows that Blue would never pass up a chance to fight unless it was absolutely necessary. Ike runs after Vio and Blue to Lake Hylia.

When they arrive, Ike sees the large lake in the centre. Or in better words, where there used to be a lake. Now the lake was only a quarter full, allowing Ike and the Links to see the Water Temple that was in the centre. Ike wondered why the lake was not full, it seemed quite odd after all.

They waded into the water and pushed open the door. They swam into the Temple and then pulled themselves up on a nearby ledge. Of course, the jumping spiders were back. And tougher than ever with the ability to walk on water. There were four so each one took one. Ike found himself facing quite a big spider. Luckily for him, he could instantly hit the spider with his sword. After it was stunned, all it took were a few more whacks and the spider was dead.

Ike looked around, hearing a splash. Red had fallen into the water. Blue dived in after him. Luckily a few moments later both Links broke the surface, still alive and well. Blue was muttering under his breath about the careless Red. Then Ike realized that Vio had said something.

"Could you please say that again?" asked Ike.

Vio looked at him, seeming somewhat annoyed, and responded. "I said that the boss room is over there." Ike caught sight of an ornately decorated door. Vio continued. "You need to have good aim to hit Morpha's brain with the Hookshot. We'll take care of the rest."

They ran up the small slope leading to the boss door, avoiding the sliding spike traps on the way. Blue pushed open the door. They walked into a room full of water with platforms in the centre. But something was weird about this water. Ike had his back to the water when Red yelled. "Ike! Behind you!" Ike quickly turned around and came face to face with a brain in a tentacle of water. He quickly backed up and almost ran into the spikes positioned along the wall. He pulled out the Hookshot and aimed at the brain. He fired.

The brain was pulled out by the Hookshot onto the platform. Immediately the three Links started attacking it. The brain slid back into the water. Ike scanned the water looking for the quickly moving brain when he saw a tentacle behind Blue. Before Ike could yell a warning the tentacle grabbed Blue and shook him around. And then Blue was flung into the spikes. And so Blue used many colourful words that Ike didn't hear as he was too busy aiming the Hookshot at Morpha's brain. He pulled it out and it landed right next to Blue. Blue murdered it.

The water in the room drained through a tiny drain at the bottom. All the way down to the last drop. They jumped down from the platforms and Blue picked up the Water Element and shoved into his pack. They walked out of the Water Temple ("I hate Water Temples," muttered Blue) and found that it was sunny outside.

Luckily it was a short walk to Vaati's Palace, as no one was in the mood to run. Ike found himself doubting that they could get to the top just by themselves. He decides, using his war experiences to gather some units. However the Links don't understand. They've defeated Vaati with just the four of them, they don't need more people. Ike is persistent and is then granted permission to quickly go to Isengard to see if he can befriend any mercenaries.

~Cue Together We Ride [First part of Fire Emblem (Melee)]~

Ike ran into a long haired, redhead when looking for someone. He looks up at the man and quickly explains his situation, as the man is carrying a sword.

"Let's make a bet," The redhead says. Ike nods. "Heads or Tails?"

"Heads," Ike responds, thinking of Queen Elincia.

"Heads, I join you, Tails, I don't." The man flips the coin. Ike smiles, as he never expected to meet a mercenary who decided his fate with a coin. "Heads," the man says. "Today's not my lucky day. The name's Joshua." He added, holding out his hand.

"Ike," Ike responded. The many introductions he would make that day. He managed to recruit Franz: who used a lance and sword; Ross: an axe-wielder; Colm: a chivalrous thief; and Artur: a mage.

~Cue Preparing to Advance~

He returned with all these people to Vaati's palace. When he arrived the Links were training by sparring with each other. It seemed right now that Blue had the upper hand until Vio stepped on his foot. Ike decided to interrupt.

"Guys, I found us an army."


	24. Vaati's Palace

_**Thanks to Azulhada, EvilChalckboard, Greensk8ergurl, and sapphiques-and-angelfire for reviewing! Thanks to MetallicaKnight for favouriting! Thanks to all my readers from all around the world! From Brazil, Sri Lanka and Indonesia! Another 1k+ chapter! The mercenaries are taken from Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones!**_

_**The arc continues...**_

~Cue Preparing to Advance~

"Alright," Ike said. "Here's the plan." He held out a small drawing of the Palace that Vio had drawn. It showed the entrance as well as the interior levels. "We'll go in through the front door, moving as quickly as possible and trying to attract as little attention possible. Colm, this means we'll need you to steal keys. When we get to the top level for the boss fights you will leave us." The mercenaries looked up at this. "I'd rather not feel responsible for your death and the less people we have, the easier the group will be to manage." The mercenaries nod. Ike feels someone pulling on his cape. He turns around to face Red.

"You forgot about rescuing Green!" he said. Ike realized that the green-clad hero had completely slipped his mind since, well, since he had been captured. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Vio smirking. Why else was Ike here for if Green had not been captured? Ike blushed from the embarrassment.

"Then we'll separate into two groups," Ike declared. "One group will go to the dungeon and the other will start working their way through the Palace."

"Why don't we have me and Colm rescue Green, and you, Red, Blue, Franz, Joshua, and Artur start infiltrating the Palace?" suggests Vio "A smaller group will be easier to sneak into and out of the dungeon and the bigger group has more attack power." Ike thinks about it for a second. It does make sense and seems like the quickest way for the separated group to join up with them. He turns to see if Colm doesn't mind. He nods, giving Vio's plan his approval.

Ike nods. "Alright. Vio and Colm will sneak into the dungeons while the rest of us will infiltrate Vaati's Palace." Everyone nods.

Vio and Colm are the first ones to enter the palace. They nod goodbye before slipping into the shadows. Ike takes a deep breath. They can do this. Ike then leads his group into Vaati's Palace.

~Cue Hyrule Castle (A Link to the Past)~

As soon as they walked in they heard a piercing scream.

"Mother of Din! It's those ^*!#&$$# % ReDeads!" Blue yelled. "Run to the door! It's unlocked!" And so that is how they beat the first level. And the second. Luckily on the third there was...

"A Darknut." stated Red.

"Alright!" Blue exclaimed. "A real fight!"

Artur made the first move. He struck the Darknut with lightning. Joshua then landed a critical hit with his sword on it. Then Franz and the Links attacked it with their swords. When the Darknut stood back up, Ike could see that it had lost some of it's armour. It moved faster, thrusting it's sword at Blue and then turning towards Red. Luckily Artur was able to stun it again and Ike attacked it with Aether. It was a critical hit. The Darknut vanished, leaving behind a key. They grabbed it and unlocked the next door.

Blue walked out onto the empty level when a hand popped out of the ground and grabbed him. Ike found himself frozen in shock when a zombie came out from the ground and slowly wobbled towards Blue. It brought it's head down and dislodged it's jaw and went to take a bite out of Blue's face. All the mercenaries were shocked at this weird enemy. Luckily, Red had the courage to jump and bring his sword down on it's face. Blue then struggled out of the Dead Hand's grasp and started attacking it too. Ike quickly Aethered it and the mercenaries quickly followed with their own attacks. When the Dead Hand was defeated it left behind an ornate key to the boss room. As soon as they reached the door Ike shot a look at the mercenaries. They bowed their heads and Ike thanked them for their help. He hoped their journey out would be safe. He watched as Artur, Franz, and Joshua walked out of his sight.

Then he caught sight of three figures climbing up the stairs. Ike instinctively reached for Ragnell, but stopped when he saw the familiar tunic. There in front of him were...

"Green! Vio! Shadow!" Red cried running over to Green and hugging him. Green pulled Blue,Vio and even a smirking Shadow into the hug. When the five Links broke apart from each other, Green smiled up at Ike.

"Thank you," he said. "For taking care of them and helping me out."

Ike smiled back. "No problem." He looked at Vio. "So what happened, Vio?" he asked.

Vio smirked. "You're asking the wrong person." All of a sudden an illusion wore off from Vio. In his place you could see... Shadow.

"WAIT!" Blue yelled. "YOU switched places with VIO when YOU grabbed him on Hyrule Field!"

"Actually," the real Shadow said. "That was his idea." Everyone turned to look at Vio.

"We needed someone on the inside to help overthrow Vaati easily. Being on the inside allowed me to reduce the amounts of enemies around as well as learn Vaati's weaknesses. It also allowed it to be easier to free Green and make sure he is not tortured." He exclaimed. Ike was shocked. Vio had really thought it out. The reason why Vio had asked who he was made sense now, as Shadow had never seen Ike. "When I saw Shadow riding on Hyrule field, that alternative option came to fruition inside my head. After quickly analyzing it, I concluded that me and Shadow would be able to imitate the other well enough to not raise much suspicions." Now that Ike looked back on it, he realized that there had been something off about Vio. It's just that Ike never really paid much attention to that feeling.

Blue looked like he was going to start yelling at Shadow and Vio when Green interrupted.

"I suppose we're going to have a boss fight now, eh?"


	25. Vaati and the Four Sword

_**Thanks to sapphiques-and-angelfire, Azulhada, Galefire, and Greensk8ergurl for reviewing! Thanks to all my readers. I'm sorry for not updating yesterday, and I was allowed to go on the computer today, so I decided to update.I am sad to announce that this is the last chaptr for Arc 2, but do not despair. There will be a third arc.**_

_**Last chapter for Arc 2 start... **_

Ike was the first one to bravely walk to the boss door and open it. The five Links were somewhat huddled behind him as Ike peered into what seemed to be a dark room. He saw no sign of Vaati, or an enemy for that matter.

"Hurry up and move!" yelled Blue. "I can't see anything!" Ike opened the door wide and walked in. Blue bravely dashing in front of him. "Show yourself you cowardly sorcerer!" Ike heard a giggle. It was high pitched and seemingly came from all around him.

"I see that you are not afraid of me blue hero, but what about your friends behind you?" The voice said.

"We're not afraid of you Vaati!" Green said, stepping forward. The other Links moved forwards. Ike found himself stepping closer to the middle of the room.

"Show yourself!" He yelled.

"Well," Vaati responded. "Only because you asked so politely." The darkness cleared to reveal what seemed to be a giant purple eye surrounded by 8 closed eyes, two on each side. Ike refrained from stepping back. He would not show weakness. "I will surely enjoy killing every last part of Link and you," Vaati turned towards Ike, "will be destroyed along with them."

Vaati started to charge up an attack. The Links and Ike sprang into action, avoiding the electric balls that Vaati sent out. "The small eyes!" Ike yelled. "Hit the small eyes!" Green through his boomerang but it collided with it in a clang. Red used his fire rod, but the eye was still closed. Blue hammered another eye, but it refused to open. Vio fired an arrow from his bow that made the small purple eye open and become blue.

"Alright," Green said. "New strategy. Distract Vaati!" Vaati threw purple spikes into the room. Ike destroyed them so that no one would run into them by accident. Around him, he saw the other Links doing the same thing, while Vio fired arrow after arrow at the small eyes. Some would turn blue, while others would turn red and stay shut.

Ike then realized that the four open blue ones made a ] shape. "Attack the blue eyes!" ordered Ike. The four Links followed his command. Ike found Shadow right next to him.

"When those eyes are damaged, run in and attack the centre eye," Shadow whispered. Ike waited with Shadow on the side. "Now!" Shadow screamed. He and Ike charged into the fray and began to viciously attack the centre eye. After many hits, Vaati rose back up and the 8 eyes appeared again. He flung out more electric balls furiously. Ike skillfully dodged the one meant for him but saw a Link fall from the impact. He saw Shadow lying on the ground, his body twitching from the electric overload. At the last second, he had jumped in front of Vio, who had been firing an arrow and would not have had time to dodge the ball. "You don't need me to win this thing..." he whispered.

"Shadow!" cried the four Links.

"Watch out!" Ike warned, as a gigantic electric ball came towards them. Ike and the Links rolled out of the way of the ball. When Ike looked again at the Links, he saw Vio firing arrows vigorously and the other three distracting Vaati. Ike joined in. When the four blue ones had been overturned, all five of them attacked them with a anger that could not be rivalled. When Vaati's eye shield broke, Ike found himself attacking Vaati as viciously as all the other Links.

Vaati collapsed. His body deteriorated before Ike's eyes. The purple mist cleared the room, leaving behind a pedestal. Red, upon seeing this, started to cry.

"Don't worry," reassured Green. "We'll see each other again." And in one swift motion, Green grabbed all their swords (the four of the four) and shoved them into the pedestal. A bright light surrounded the Links. Ike blinked. When he opened his eyes again, There was only one. Toon Link. He looked up at Ike, almost as if knowing what he was going to ask him, he said. "It's easier this way."

~Time skip~

The second Ike held his hand up to knock on the door, it was yanked open. Pit was standing there, excited that Toon and Ike were back. But before he could say anything, Marth interrupted from behind him.

"Welcome back."

_**~Arc 2: The Four Sword with five Links: End~**_


	26. Bloopers with your host, Navi!

**_Thanks to all the reviewers: Galefire, Azulhada, EvilChalkboard, and sapphiques-and-angelfire! Thanks to TetsuyaKonan for favouriting! 125+ reviews! You guys get an extra blooper in the chapter! Thanks so much to all my readers!_**

_~Caramelldansen~_

(sequel to Spiderpig)

Ike still had trouble remembering which room he shares with Marth. So he had the habit of walking in on random smashers when he opened the door. At least until he remembered that his bedroom has the Fire Emblem symbol on it. And so until then, Ike had the habit of opening the doors without knocking. He pulled the door open and what he saw surprised him.

He had yanked open the door to Snake's room. He never would have thought Snake liked to dance. Much less with his hands on his heads and shaking his hips side to side. Ike never would have thought that Snake would know how to even do the Caramelldansen. Ike stood there, shocked, the door wide open with the familiar music playing. He stood there for ten hours, until he fell over from shock.

_~Aren't you embarrassed?~_

Green looked around at his familiar friends. There were Red, Blue and Vio.

"We have to help save Ike!" cried Red.

"Hold on," Vio said. "Aren't you all embarrassed that the four of us showed up in the same outfit?"

_~ Who's That Pokemon?!~_

Ness was watching cartoons with Lucas on a Saturday. They were watching Pokemon. No matter how easy the "Who's that Pokemon" segment was, they had a habit of yelling out different Pokemon. This time, the screen showed what was clearly the silhouette of a Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" Ness yelled.

"It's Charizard." said Lucas, somewhat annoyed that Ness had beat him.

Before their eyes, the silhouette of Pikachu morphed into Charizard. Lucas jumped up and started celebrating.

"PK THUNDER!" And there was no more television.

_~Pit's New Stereo~_

(Sequel to the Death of Pit's Stereo)

Pit had gotten a new stereo. He had also gotten a brand new CD with only one track on it.

"It's payback time." Pit declared as he placed the stereo under Link's bed.

~Time Skip~

Link had just climbed into bed when he swore he heard something.

"Hey! Listen!"

"Do you hear that?" He asked Toon.

"What?" Toon replied.

"Hey! Listen!"

"Oh," Toon said. "That."

"Hey! Listen! Hey! Listen! Hey! Listen!

Link groaned and shoved his face into the pillow to drown out the sound of Navi.

~a few hours later~

Toon and Link could not fall asleep. Navi was too annoying. Link quietly pulled out an empty bottle and pointed underneath the bed. Link quickly swing his bottle only to have it collide with a stereo. Both Links looked at each other, confused.

"Hey! Listen!"

"Pit! You are so dead!"

Pit sneezed in his sleep.

~the next morning~

Ike woke up. He had a strange feeling. He opened the door to find an unconscious Pit next to the pieces of his brand new stereo.

Ike immediately dragged Pit to his bedroom and locked him in. He did not want to be close to Pit when he saw his stereo.

_~Hardcore Fan~_

The Links of the Four Sword were quite mischievous. They had somehow gotten hold of an industrial fan. They had set it up in the cafeteria, clearing out all the tables and chairs. Ike was quite hungry by lunchtime, but no one had been able to get into the cafeteria and make it out with food. He walked down the corridor towards the cafeteria, fueled by the hunger for chicken.

As soon as he entered the cafeteria, he was challenged by a strong, continuous, gust of wind. He fixed his eyes on the buffet table right next to the fan. He started to slowly trudge forwards, struggling against the wind. Ike continued his hard trek until he was a few meters away from the chicken. He reached out, trying to grab onto the buffet table.

"Turn it onto Hardcore mode!" yelled Blue. Green flicked a switch. Immediatly, a super strong gust of wind hit Ike, blowing him all the way to the end of the corridor and through the wall. The four Links high-fived each other.

Ike was desperate. This time he brought a table to use as a shield. He got relatively close.

"100 rupees it will hit him in the head," said Vio.

"You're on," replied Blue. Ike was only a meter away when Green put the fan on hardcore mode. The table slamed Ike in the head, and then he flew down the corridor, through the hole he had made last time, and he made a brand new hole in the next wall.

Red let go of the pig he was holding. "No, Spiderpig!" he cried. Spiderpig flew down the hallway and hit Ike in the head. Ike passed out.

Pit was walking down the corridor where Ike lay when he saw the pig

"You found Harry Porkers!"


	27. The Grand Opening

**Thanks to Azulhada and sapphiques-and-angelfire for reviewing! Thanks to all my readers from all around the world, including Portugal, Germany and Ecuador! The third arc, the arc with the tournament has begun.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Ike was somewhat nervous. Tonight would be the Grand Opening of the Super Smash Bros. Brawl Tournament. They barely had any practises, since they wanted the Smashers to be surprised too. Ike knew only his cue. On the sound of the song 'Eternal Bond' or as they had started to call it, 'Ike's Theme". He didn't even know what Marth was doing. Pit said his is a secret, Red didn't even talk about it, and Toon said that Link was in charge.

The character introduction, the longest part of the Grand Opening, would be organized from oldest to newest. The universes with one of the original 12 Smashers in it, such as Mario or Kirby, will go first. Those with only characters that have been introduced in Brawl, such as Pit or Olimar, are last. Those with Melee characters will go in the middle. This meant that Ike would be introduced after Marth. He started to feel nervous.

~Arc 3: Timeskip~

"Are you ready?" Marth asked him. He was dressed in his fighting uniform, as the Smashers like to call it. Ike adjusted his headband. He wanted to make a good impression tonight.

"Ready."

They walked into the backstage area of the arena. The character introduction would be first, so that all the characters would be onstage for the main introduction. He could hear the familiar "Gourmet Race" being played as Kirby glided onto the stage with a star. They were watching through a one-way window, so no one could see them. There was also a TV to watch the spectacle. The music changed to Meta Knight's Revenge as the Halberd flew onstage. Marth was smiling beside him. Ike suddenly wondered what they were doing for their introduction. He missed King Dedede's entrance.

He saw 8-bit clips of a Mario game on the screen onstage. Then, Mario jumped on a flagpole as the Main Theme for Super Mario Bros. played. Ike smiled at the creativity. Mario as then followed by the introduction of Luigi (who was being chased by ghosts), Peach, Yoshi, and Bowser. Then, the Pokemon Main Theme played as Ike heard (but not saw) Red yell: "Pikachu, I choose you!" He was followed by Jigglypuff, Lucario and Red. Jungle Level started to play as Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were introduced. 'You Call This a Utopia?!' played during Ness and Lucas's introduction.

Link was introduced by a choir and a symphony playing the Title (The Legend of Zelda). The beginning of the Ocarina of Time Medley was played for Zelda's introduction, while Gerudo Valley played for Ganondorf. The Great Sea played as Toon Link sailed onto the stage on the Pirate Ship. Corneria played as Fox, Falco and Wolf were introduced. Samus was introduced as 'Theme of Samus Aran, Space Warrior' played. She entered by fighting off Mother Brain. Then she took off her Power Suit. Ike could hear a ton of catcalls and wolf whistles from the guys in the audience. Mute City played as Captain Falcon Falcon Punched his way onto the stage. That was the end of the universes of the original twelve.

The Melee Smashers universes were starting. This meant that Ike would soon find himself onstage. The Ice Climbers were introduced, scaling a glacier to get on stage while Ice Climber played in the background. Flat Zone 2 plays in the background as Mr. Game & Watch is introduced. Only Marth was between Ike and the stage now. His heart started pumping as he was nervous. Then he heard the Fire Emblem Theme play. The choir sung in Latin as Marth walked onstage. He unsheathes his sword and points it in the air, where it shines, making it look as if he was going to preform a critical hit. Ike hears the first few notes of Eternal Bond start to play. _Alright Ike,_ Ike thought. _You can do this. _He walks onto the stage and decides to have fun. "Prepare yourself!" Ike yells, hoping to look confident and powerful. Before he can see the many people looking at him he does Aether. The crowd starts to chant as they had for most characters. "We like Ike!" Ike smiles and joins the other characters on the side of the stage.

"Now was that so hard?" whispered Marth. Ike smiles. The rest of the introductions went by quickly. The only one Ike really took notice of was Pit's. The Underworld music played as he soared onto the stage. "The fight is on!" he declares as he lands on the ground and the Smashers start to move from the side to cover the stage. Pit was the last character to be introduced. The room goes dark and all Ike can see are the moving spotlights. What Ike guesses the Brawl Main Theme is starts playing. The choir starts to sing and all the Smashers stand solemnly. Then as soon as the song ends, all the 38 smashers start to Brawl on stage as the announcer yells "Super Smash Bros. Brawl!" The curtain closes on the arena.


	28. The First Real Brawl

**Sorry for the long wait. I was playing SSBB in the US again. We unlocked Jigglypuff! Thanks so much to Azulhada and sapphiques-and-angelfire for reviewing! Thanks so much to all my readers! (I hope you guys are still out there!) **

**On with the Brawls!**

Ike woke up the next morning feeling drowsy. "I feel like I've forgotten something."

Marth smiles at him. "They're holding a Preliminary match today, everyone must participate. 4 or 3 Brawlers per match. 35 Smashers in 9 Brawls. 8 Brawls with four Smashers and 1 with 3. " Marth said. Ike frowned.

"So I'll Brawl with four others then?" He asked.

"Yup," replied Marth. "In ten minutes, you will Brawl with Toon Link, Pit and Red."

"What!" Ike exclaimed.

"You slept in," Marth explained. Ike runs out of bed and into the washroom to get ready.

~Time skip~

Ike appeared on the Final Destination stage. Pit came down in a beam of light. Red threw Charizard onstage. Toon Link appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Three, two, one, BRAWL!" yells the announcer. Toon Link quickly throws his boomerang at Ike and manages to get a few sword slashes in. Ike quickly recovers and swings his sword. Toon goes flying back. Ike follows, hoping to rack up the damage quickly to KO him.

Pit snipes him with an arrow when Ike hears a sound. He looks up to see the metallic Smash Ball floating around. Pit fires an arrow at it and Toon manages to hit it a few times with his sword. Ike Aethers it, but it still didn't break. Suddenly, Red's Charizard was there. It used Rock Smash on the ball and it broke open.

"Oh s-" Ike was never able to finish his sentence. Red brought out his other two Pokemon onstage. They were gathered on the right edge of the stage, and since Final Destination is a completely straight stage, Ike knew there would be no hiding from the Final Smash.

"Take this! Triple Finish!" Red yelled. Ike found himself hit by a spray of water, a beam of light, and pulses of fire. In fact, so were Pit and Toon Link behind him. "It's super effective!" A final pulse of fire hit the three Brawlers and they all went flying. When Ike got back onstage, he found himself cursing the fact that Final Destination was a small stage. Red, to tease him, brought his elbow downwards, as if to say he was winning. Ike frowned and started to swing his sword at Charizard. Red quickly withdrew the Pokemon. "Good job!" He told it. "Go, Squirtle!"

Ike heard the tell-tale sound again. This time he jumped in the air and swung his sword. A cracking noise was heard but it did not break. Pit started spinning his bow to hit it. And then it broke. Ike groaned. Why was everyone but him getting Final Smashes? He moved away from Pit, hoping that Pit's Final Smash needed someone to be close to him, like Ike's. Sadly, he was out of luck.

"All troops! Move out!"Ike found himself hit by flying angels flying at high speeds, while an image of a green haired goddess was in the background. After the umpteenth time, he flew offstage. _Dammit, _Ike thought. _This is not my day. _He had fallen offstage as soon as the Final Smash had ended and found himself facing a glowing Toon Link.

"Oh, come on!" He groaned. He quickly rolled behind him and backed up. Toon charged forward and caught Pit in the Triforce. Ike was happy to see it wasn't him as Pit went flying offstage.

Ike heard the now familiar sound. He looked up, only to see Toon slash at it with his sword. In anger, Ike jumps up and without realizing it, breaks open the Smash Ball.

He felt filled with power. He swings his sword in front of him, sending Pit, Toon, and Red's Squirtle upwards. Ike jumps after them and slashes his sword, aflame. He kicks them and then continues slashing. "Great... AETHER!" He knocks them downwards with a finishing blow on his sword, an explosion occurring when they land on the ground. They go flying offstage, and Ike can't help but laugh when Pit slams into a camera that was recording the Brawl.

They reappeared onstage. Ike finds himself the victim of many attacks. The countdown starts.

"Five!"

Ike swings his sword.

"Four!"

It hits Toon.

"Three!"

Toon goes flying offstage.

"Two!"

Ike gets a point for his death.

"One!"

Toon reappears onstage.

"Game!"

Ike's smile grows wider.

"And the winner is..." The announcer says.

"Ike!"

His friends clap (except Red, who has his head down) as Ike thrusts Ragnell into the ground and smirks. "You'll get no sympathy from me."

~Time skip~

Ike was in the Smash room with his friends. It was where matches were shown. He found himself wacthing Marth's match. He took note of the others strategies, when something he did not expect occurred. They had been playing on the Temple stage and when the time ran out, both Marth and Zelda were tied. The announcer announced that there would be a "Sudden Death". Ike watched along with his friends as both Marth and Zelda reappeared onstage with 300% damage.

"That's a lot of damage," said Pit.

Zelda was on a platform and Marth was right underneath. Marth quickly used Dolphin Slash and Zelda flew offstage. Marth was declared the winner. Ike realized that he should be worried about if he faces Marth too.

"Hey," Toon yells. "They just posted the list for the elimination Brawls!"


	29. Round One

**Thanks to sapphique-and-angelfire, Azulhada, and Galefire for reviewing! Thanks to all my awesome readers! Alright, i will not update until I reach 140 reviews. That's only six reviews! And here is something to voice your opinion about: Should Ike win the finals of the Tournament? **

**Ike has challenged you to read and review!**

Ike ran towards the paper Toon pointed out. The list for the tournament was printed on that sheet. He scanned the list. There were names with headshots above, making it easy to find his photo. He read the names out loud. "Ike vs. Lucas." Lucas was the blond kid with the PSI powers. _Alright, _thought Ike. _I need to figure him out. _The Brawl was scheduled for tomorrow in the afternoon. The Pokemon Trainer frowned. "What's wrong?" asked Ike. Red silently pointed at his matchup. "Pokemon Trainer Red versus Jigglypuff." Jigglypuff had been there since the beginning. He then turned to see his other friends matchups. "Pit versus Bowser and Toon Link vs. R.O.B." Ike smiled slightly. He was lucky and received a newbie. Now it was time to get serious.

~Time Skip~

Ike walked into his room. "Marth?" He said. Marth turned around. He had a book balanced on his lap and was drinking a glass of water. He nodded for Ike to continue. "Do you know about Lucas's Brawling style?"

Marth thought about it for a second. "Well, I think he probably plays like Ness. Probably has a longer range than you, but less powerful attacks." Ike nodded. So he would need to keep his guard up. Ike went over to his wall and posted another picture on his bulletin board. Now there were two picture. One with his three friends and another of this morning's Brawl.

Ike turned around to find Marth with his headphones on, sipping the glass of water while reading a book. "I'm blue, da ba dee..." Ike snickered. That was the perfect song for Marth. "Ike," Marth started. "I wouldn't have done that." Ike froze. He knew what was coming. "Practise Brawl on Final Destination in 5 minutes." Ike groaned. "Did I hear a groan?" asked Marth. Ike quickly shook his head. "Good."

~One torturous Brawl practise later~

Ike groaned. His muscles ached from the Brawl. Marth was good. At least he had gotten training for his Brawl tommorow. It probably would not have been as fitness heavy. Marth had chased him saying that he needed to get faster. He was beginning to believe that Marth was sadistic. But he knew that Marth had been proud of his victory in the Brawl with his friends. Ike wanted to win.

~Day Skip~

Ike appeared on Final Destination. Lucas rode a skateboard onstage. Final Destination started playing in the background. Ike remembered that this would be a stock match, instead of a timed match like last time. Ike and Lucas only had three lives. The first to rid them self of the opponent wins.

"Three, two, one, BRAWL!" Immeadiatly, Lucas aimed at Ike and started PK Firing. Ike managed to dodge by rolling forwards. He remembered what Marth had said. He should get as close as he possibly can. In fact, the closer the better. He side stepped the next PK attack and found that Lucas was now in his attack range. He swung his sword upwards, wanting to get Lucas into the air. Marth had told him that up attackseasily KO Smashers with low damage. Lucas was close to getting offstage but sent himself back on with a PK Thunder. Ike kept moving closer until he was suddenly frozen by Lucas. Lucas kept attacking him until the ice finally thawed. Ike quickly advanced on Lucas, swinging his sword at him every chance he got. He Aethered Lucas and the PSI user flew offstage. _One down, _thought Ike. _Two more to go. _

Lucas quickly reappeared onstage. He used a fully charged PK Thunder on Ike, who was too slow to dodge it. Ike went flying offstage. Ike cursed under his breath. He had forgotten to keep his damage percentage in mind. He reappeared. Onstage right after the Smash Ball did. Ike let Lucas make the first hit and thus weaken the metallic ball for him. Then he attacked it in midair. He was once again filled with immense power and swung Lucas into his Great Aether. Lucas flew offstage from the explosion. _One more death and this match is mine! _Ike thought.

Ike made sure to get close to Lucas once he appeared onstage. He never really remembered what he did to make Lucas go flying offstage, but he did.

"Game!"

"And the winner is..." announced the announcer.

"Ike!"

Lucas clapped politely as Ike did a triumphant Aether. He smiled. He would continue to the next round of eliminatories. He couldn't wait to tell his friends.


	30. Round Two

**Thanks so much to sapphiques-and-angelfire, Azulhada, EvilChalkboard, Galefire, and RainbowUnicorn (ch.1 and last chapter) for reviewing! You guys are awesome! I also send my love to my awesome readers! A blooper chapter will show up after the Semifinals. For celebrating 30 chapters, well...**

~A wild blooper appeared!~

What's that?" Ike asked Pit, pointing at a large mass of fur.

"Oh," Pit said. "That's just my pedobear." Pit nonchalantly replied. Ike sent him a strange look, then shook his head.

~The story continues...~

Ike was in the Smash room, looking at the Brawl list. Since he had won, he would continue to Round Two. All of his friends had passed Round One against their respective opponents. Now that the list was updated Ike saw that he would be facing... Ness. Ike grumbled. Lucas and Ness were quite similar. In fact, they even had the same Final Smash. So much for a new strategy. At least Ike already had the experience of Brawling against a PSI user. This time, if he won, he would advance to the quarterfinals. Ike smiled. He would make it to the finals.

~Time Skip~

Ike appeared on Port Town Aero Dive. Ness teleported onstage and shook off the soot from his crash landing. Ike remembered that this was a moving stage, so he had to be careful where he stood, or else he could be left behind and easily lose a life. Three lives only in this stock match.

"Three, two one... BRAWL!" Ness started PK Firing at him. Luckily, Ike was expecting it and sidestepped and rolled to avoid the attacks. He got close enough to swing his sword. It hit Ness, but he quickly recovered and started PK firing again. Ike kept swinging his sword as the platform descended onto a race track. There were now two platforms above the racetrack. Ike knew that he should get up onto one of those platforms in case there were racers on the track. He Aethered onto the platform as Ness watched. Ness stayed on the track, using PK Thunder to hit Ike. Then the race cars came. Ness was bumped around while Ike snickered. The cars finally passed and an arrow pointing up appeared behind them. A platform rose and Ike and Ness jumped on it. Ike swung his sword, Knowing that he'd be able to KO Ness if he had a little bit more damage. They were lowered onto a circular platform. Ness PK Fired, and Ike lost his balance and fell off the platform. He reappeared onstage, angry that Ness had made the first kill. He swung his sword upwards and Ness went flying offstage, hitting the camera.

Soon after Ness reappeared Ike heard the telltale sound of a Smash Ball. He swung at it, making first contact. The platform rose up again. The Smash ball moved to his right. Ike hit it again, which sent it towards Ness he kicked it and Ike saw a multicoloured aura surround him. They were lowered onto the racetrack again, as Ness activated his Final Smash. "PK... STARSTORM!" Ike hid under the platform, hoping to dodge the oncoming meteorites. Sadly, these meteorites had the ability to pass through platforms. One hit Ike and he found himself flying offstage. Ike had only one life left! He cursed under his breath and viciously started to attack.

He swung his sword, not caring if it even connected with the PSI user. After all this reckless attacking he landed a powerful shot on Ness and he flew offstage. Now that they both had one stock left, the arena became silent, not wanting to blink, because they might miss something. Ike saw the Smash Ball appear onstage again. Ness was the closest and started PK Firing at it. Ike, in desperation, swung his sword. It connected with the metallic ball. It burst open, filling Ike with the Power he needed to finish Ness off. He swung his sword upwards, throwing Ness upwards too. "Great... AETHER!" Ness flew back from the explosion from landing.

"GAME!"

"And the winner is..." started the announcer.

"Ike!"

Ness clapped politely as Ike thrust his sword, Ragnell into the ground. "You'll get no sympathy from me!" he declared triumphantly.

~Time Skip~

Ike watched as Red's Pokemon flew offstage. That was it. Red would not advance to the quarterfinals. The Pokemon Trainer pulled his hat down in embarrassment as Kirby did a victory dance in front of him. It had been the puffball's Final Smash that KOed his Squirtle. Aside from that, It had been a close match. Ike felt sorry for his friend as he recalled his Pokemon and walked out of the arena. After that Brawl was Toon Link and Samus's Brawl. Toon had won that one by his Final Smash. Using the Triforce Slash on Samus made her go flying off the small Final Destination stage. Pit's Brawl against Lucario also went remarkably well. Pit had managed to KO the Aura Pokemon without the use of his Final Smash. After many other matches, Ike saw Marth's match against speedy Sonic. His fellow swordsman had also won, ensuring a spot in the quarterfinals. Ike frowned, realizing that the chance of facing one of his friends in a match was quite high. He turned and left the Smash room, bumping into Red on his way to his bedroom.

"Good luck in the quarterfinals, Ike."


	31. Ike's Worst Day

_** Thanks to Azulhada, sapphiques-and-angelfire, and gurrlyoubad13 for reviewing! Thanks for gurrlyoubad13 for favouriting and following! I decided to take a small break from the seriousness of fight scenes and decided to have a little fun. This week's updates will be humor based. I cannot guarantee that I'll be able to update after Friday until 2013, but I'll try. Then the Tournament will continue.**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

Ike smiled. They had a free week between now and the Quarterfinals to rest and train. He calmly walked out of bed and quickly changed into his clothes, when Marth came out from the washroom. The prince was fully dressed with the exception of his feet. He walked out, leaving small puddles of water behind.

"Good morning Marth!" Ike greeted cheerfully. Ike moved forward to walk out of the bedroom but slipped on the water. He clumsily landed on Marth. Ike and Marth were both startled by the sudden events and their eyes were wide open from shock. Thanks to Ike's horrible luck, the door was slammed open by a friendly angel.

"Good morning Ike!" he started. "I-" Pit noticed that Ike was on top of Marth. On the floor.

"It's not what you think!" Ike cried.

"Oh!" Pit exclaimed. "I thought you had tripped and landed on Marth. So I was wrong." Marth face palmed. Pit continued. "Wow, Ike I didn't know you were gay!"

"What!" cried the swordsmen. Marth muttered under his breath. "Well I did find him singing about pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows in his sleep once."

Ike frowned. "I'm not gay!" A smart observer would have realized that Ike was still on top of Marth.

"Ike, get off me." Marth said. Ike and Pit ignored him.

Pit smiled widely. "Are you sure? Because," He then started to sing. "If you were g-" Ike slammed the door shut on Pit, effectively knocking him unconscious. Sadly he heard the sound of a camera and giggling girls. "Aw f-" Ike started.

Marth interrupted. "This never would have had if you had GOTTEN OFF OF ME!" Ike, shocked by Marth's yelling, silently obeyed. "Damn those yaoi fangirls," he muttered. Ike made the mistake about asking him what yaoi is.

Immediately, all the girls in the Brawl Tournament had come to tell him what yaoi is. Let's just say that Ike was scarred for life. "You ship guys with guys?!" he exclaimed. The girls nodded.

"Now if you'll excuse me," Zelda politely said. "I need to start working on my new MarthxIke fanfiction." She walked out of the room.

Ike turned to Marth. "What's fanfic-" He was quickly interrupted by Marth.

"You do not want to know."

~Time Skip~

Ike calmly walked into the cafeteria. Immediately everyone stopped talking. Ike could hear whispers as everyone stared at him. He slid into his usual seat between Red and Toon. "It's not surprising that he's gay. I mean, who is like, that muscular and like, doesn't take steroids?" Ike groaned. Even the staffers had heard about it. Could this day get any worse?!

Apparently yes.

The universe decided that this would be perfect timing for Pit to enter the cafeteria. And with a guitar. Someone had decided to give Pit a guitar! Who was that stupid! Ike quickly lowered his head, hoping not to be seen by the hyperactive angel.

"Hey Ike! There you are!" The angel cried. Ike sighed as Pit started to sing. "If you were gay!" Ike picked up the empty plate on the table. "That'd be okay!" Ike smashed it on his head. Pit fell unconscious.

All the other Smashers looked at him and Ike knew why Marth didn't come to eat lunch in the cafeteria. "Ike, you're gay?"

~Time Skip~

Marth walked into the cafeteria. He had heard sounds of fighting in there. He walked in and saw Ike holding a metal plate from the buffet over Pit's unconscious body. Marth flinched as he saw all the Smashers unconscious and on the floor. Ike shamefully put the metal plate on a table. "They called me gay," he explained.

"That's not what I'm worried about," Marth said. "Master Hand will come soon."

Ike swore. "So what do we do?"

~Time Skip~

Ike and Marth were huddled in a small corner in their room. The lights were turned off and they were not close to the window. They both breathed a sigh of relief as they heard the sound of Master Hand leaving the mansion. Suddenly the door was burst open.

"Hey Ike!" Damn that angel and his terrible timing.


	32. Quarterfinals

**_Thanks to Azulhada, sapphiques-and-angelfire, and Glaceon Mage (ch. 23- 31) for reviewing! Thanks to Glaceon Mage for following! Woohoo! I got 150+ reviews! (Special thanks to Glaceon Mage for all those reviews!) And so... you guys know the drill!_**

_~A wild blooper has appeared!~_

Marth walked in, surprised to see Ike in the middle of their room. He was petting an imaginary horse while singing.

"Pink, fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows. Pink, fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows."

Marth snickered. He quietly pulled out a video camera and begun to film the spectacle.

_~The fight is on!~_

Ike looked at the Brawl list again. His name had been moved to the Quarterfinals. So had most of his friends'. Red's name and picture would forever be locked in Round Two. Ike was going to face Kirby, one of the original twelve. Toon and Pit would be up against each other, and if Ike won his match, he would have to face one of his friends. Link against Ganondorf promised to be an exciting match. The final match, however, has three Smashers in it: Marth, Donkey Kong, and the Ice Climbers. Now this would clearly have the most action. Ike then heard Marth call his name.

~Time Skip~

Ike smiled as he teleported onto the Castle Siege stage. Talk about a home field advantage. He grinned, knowing fully what this stage had in store for him. Kirby flew onstage on a warp star. Once again, it was a three-life stock match. After this match, he'd go to the Semifinals. And if he won against one of his friends, he would advance to the Finals. And if he won... _Get a hold of yourself Ike!_ He scolded himself. _This is no time to daydream! _

"Three! Two! One! BRAWL!" yelled the announcer. Ike ran forward and... was swallowed by Kirby. Kirby floated offstage and spat Ike out, KOing him while Kirby floated back onstage. Let's just say that Ike was really pissed when he got back onstage. He had lost one stock in the very beginning! He went into murder mode, relentlessly swinging his sword at Kirby. When grey fog began to surround them, Ike knew that he should move Kirby closer to the side, as that is where he would be able to KO easily. He quickly did a side smash attack and Kirby slid offstage, just as the stage changed.

Kirby reappeared onstage with a look full of anger. Ike smirked. The puffball looked kind of funny when angry. He rolled behind Kirby and plunged his fiery sword into the puffball. Kirby swung widely at him with his own sword. Ike dodged and then Aethered Kirby upwards as the stage changed. He promptly worked on moving Kirby to the side of the stage, knowing that the stage would transform into a lava basement. Luckily for him, Kirby was shocked by his new surroundings and his being somewhat far from the stage that he didn't see Ragnell until it struck him in the face.

Ike went into an attacking stance and pointed his sword at the newly reappeared Kirby. "Prepare yourself!" he yelled. He could feel the audience's excitement as they started to chant.

"WE LIKE IKE! WE LIKE IKE!" Ike smiled widely.

He turned to face Kirby when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. The Smash Ball. Kirby was closer and had gotten close to breaking it when Ike approached. The stage started to change as Ike swung his sword and hit the metallic ball, breaking it open. He turned around to face the puffball and smiled. The puffball gulped. Ike ran as fast as his legs would carry him, and when he swung Ragnell, he did not miss.

Kirby was tossed into the air, followed by Ike, who had jumped after him. "Great..." Ike's sword, Ragnell, was wreathed in flames. "AETHER!" Kirby went flying.

"GAME!"

"And the winner is..." said the announcer, purposely trying to create suspense.

"IKE!"

Ike swung his sword twice, while Kirby claps. "I fight for my friends!" The crowd roared. Ike would be advancing to the Semifinals!

~Time Skip~

Ike watched his friends Brawl against each other. It was a close match, but Pit managed to win. Both Pit and Toon had one stock left. Toon had been trying to get back to the Final Destination platform when Pit had expertly sniped him with an arrow. Ike would be facing Pit in the next round.

The Link versus Ganondorf match was as entertaining as promised. In fact, Ganondorf had almost won when Link took him by surprise and also sniped him. Link would also advance to the Semis.

The three-way match was the most entertaining of all. Marth and the Ice Climbers quickly eliminated Donkey Kong and were now against each other. Marth had gotten lucky to find Nana's guard down, so he could freely attack Popo. When Popo died, Nana was useless, so Marth had won.

The Semis were decided. Ike vs. Pit and Link vs. Marth.

Toon quietly approached Ike.

"Good luck!"


	33. Semifinals

**_Thanks to Azulhada, sapphiques-and-angelfire, Glaceon Mage, Galefire, and gurrlyoubad13 for reviewing! Thanks to all my readers! We're approaching the end of this arc. About 2-3 chapters left. I have an idea for another and I want to know if you guys want a 4th arc. Please review what you think. Anyways... _**

**_The Semifinals!_**

Ike smiled at Marth. They were both in the Semis! Marth looked at him. "Pit is faster than you, right?" Ike nodded. Marth smiled. Ike looked around. There was no escape as Marth grabbed him and dragged him to the training room.

~Time Skip~

Ike panted. "Are we done yet?" He had been forced to run on a treadmill for the past 10 minutes. Marth shook his head. "Can I at least take off my sword?"

"You'll be carrying it around during the Brawl, remember?" Marth responded. Ike groaned.

~Time Skip~

"Pit will try to combo you. He'll quickly switch from one move to the next. For someone as slow as you-" "Thanks for the compliment," muttered Ike. "- you're best bet would be to stop him before he even begins. He'll probably try to stun you with an arrow and then start to combo you. Try to dodge all the arrows he shoots at you."

"Alright," Ike said. "Anything else?" Marth pauses for a moment. He turns and looks Ike in the eyes. "Don't lose." Marth turns and walks out of the training room, closing the door behind him.

~Time Skip~

Ike appeared on The Bridge of Eldin. It was a long, narrow stage with nothing of interest. Like almost all the other Tournament matches, it was a 3 stock match. Pit came down onstage in a beam of light. They both faced each other.

"Three! Two! One! BRAWL!"

Ike dodged the arrow that Pit shot. Ike quickly rolled forward, dodging yet another arrow. Pit then separated his bow into two blades. Ike swung his sword before Pit got close enough to combo him. Pit quickly recovered and charged at him. Ike initiated Aether to avoid it. He managed to hit Pit who had started to fly. Pit had noted that he had quite a bit of damage. Ike smiled. Time for an aerial attack. Ike jumped into the air, swinging his sword in an upwards semi-circle. Pit went flying offstage.

Pit came onstage looking quite serious. Ike was busy celebrating his victory to notice a blue arrow speeding towards him. Marth, who was in the Smash room, facepalmed. Ike was stunned. Too late. Pit ran towards him and started slashing his blades at Ike in a complicated combo. Ike was given no time to recover between each strike. Then Pit threw him upwards. Ike tried to move but he was too slow. Pit struck him as quick as lightning, twirling his blades in a circular motion above him. Ike had such a high damage percentage that he almost flew offstage. But Pit was waiting for him to fall. He swung his blades upwards in midair, successfully hitting Ike and sending him flying into the camera at high speed.

Ike reappeared onstage right behind King Bulblin. Pit however didn't notice. He got run over by the king and lay unconscious on the bridge. Ike would have run over to attack him if he hadn't caught sight of a bomb in the middle of the bridge next to Pit. Ike stood off to the side as the bomb exploded and poor Pit fell through the newly created chasm.

Ike smiled. Just one more kill and he would win! Pit landed on the opposite side of the stage and proceeded to snipe him. The arrows pushed Ike back towards the end of the stage. There was only so much distance he could walk forward between arrows. As some say, one step forward, and two steps back. He never had sufficient time to dodge. He was pushed offstage.

When Ike came on, he heard the telltale sound of a Smash Ball. He jumped down and landed on the newly repaired bridge. He and Pit made eye contact before leaping towards the Smash Ball. Ike swung as if he wanted to strike the ball first. However, since he was slower than Pit, he hit the metallic ball after him. Ike broke open the Smash Ball and began to glow. Pit stood there, staring at Ike. Ike ran forward and swung his sword upwards.

"Great... AETHER!" **_(A/N that never gets old:)_** Ike slammed Pit onto the bridge. Pit went flying.

"GAME!"

"And the winner is..."

"IKE!" Ike triumphantly did an Aether while Pit clapped in the background. He was going to the Finals!

~Time Skip~

The Marth vs. Link match was short. Marth was a better fighter than Link and beat him without losing a life. Ike smiled widely until he realized something. He would be facing Marth in the Finals!

"Good luck!" Yelled Pit. "You're going to need it!"


	34. The Finals

**_HAPPY NEW YEAR!_**

**_Thanks to Galefire, Glaceon Mage, Azulhada, and sapphiques-and-angelfire for reviewing! Thanks to all my readers! A 4th arc has been requested! Now, if any of you guys have an idea for a blooper in my blooper chapter, please review or PM me about it. If anyone has a picture for cover art please pm/review about it. 1 chapter left till Bloopers!_**

**_Hope you enjoy!_**

Ike rolled out of bed and looked around. It was early, as the sun was rising. The bed next to him was unoccupied. What could Marth be doing at this hour? Then he remembered. Today was the finals! Ike quickly got dressed and slammed open the door to find Roy standing in the hallway.

"What are you doing here?" Ike asked.

Roy smiled. "To help you. " Ike found himself wary of Roy. He and Marth had been good friends. He could be trying to sabotage him. "I'm here to help you with strategy. I've Meleed with Marth quite a few times, so I'm sure I can help." Noting that Ike was still wary of him, Roy continued. "They always ask for someone from the same universe to come and help the finalists train and etc. You got me, and Marth got another prince named Ephraim." Ike nodded. This made more sense. "So," Roy continued. "Let's talk strategy."

Roy was surprisingly a good teacher. He showed videos of past Melees and explained strategies. He told Ike what had been Marth's and the opponent's strategy. He pointed out the pros and the cons. When Marth lost in the match, he pointed out the mistakes he had made, even pausing the match to show Ike. Roy told him never to underestimate the power of luck. If he gets a chance, he should not let it go to waste.

When Ike came out from Roy's session, he felt more motivated than ever to win. He felt that he was ready, at least until his stomach growled. He walked to the cafeteria to get something to eat, like chicken.

Ike sat at the usual table he sat at with his friends. Link suddenly sat down next to him. Ike felt somewhat intimidated by the blond Hylian. "Good luck in your match today," Ike smiled and mumbled a quiet thank you in reply. Link got up and left. While eating his fried chicken, Ike found well-wishers a common occurrence. Many of the Smashers had stopped by his table to wish him good luck. From Luigi to Pikachu, who's good luck translated to 'Pika Pi!' and an electric shock. Ike smiled. If he didn't feel motivated before, he felt seriously pumped to beat Marth.

"All Finalists to the arena. All Finalists to the arena." Ike smiled nervously. He got up from the table and started to walk towards the arena.

~Time Skip~

Ike appeared on the Final Destination stage. This match was just like all the others. Three stocks, Smash Balls, and etc. But at the same time it felt so different. He could hear his heart pounding when Marth appeared onstage.

"Three! Two! One! BRAWL!"

Ike and Marth stared at each other for a brief second before breaking out into a run. Their swords clashed when the swung, the sound of metal on metal sent chills down Ike's spine. Marth took advantage of this momentary distraction to slash at Ike. Ike recovered and swung his sword back. He thrust his flaming sword at Marth, causing him to fly upwards. He took advantage and started swinging his sword at Marth in a rapid combo. Marth interrupted his combo with a quick down thrust before Ike could do a finishing move. Luckily, Ike found an opening and swung Ragnell with the most strength he could muster. Marth went flying offstage.

Ike smiled. He had tons of damage, but he had gotten the first KO. It was defiantly a motivator when a furious Marth came back onstage. He swung once before he was interrupted by Marth's furious combo. He was quickly thrown into the air. Marth thrust his sword upwards and Ike went flying.

Ike came back onstage just in time for the Smash Ball. Marth had started swinging at it, when Ike managed to get a hit in and break it. He smiled at Marth. He attacked him once to make sure that when he activated his Final Smash, he would not miss. And he didn't.

"Great... AETHER!"

Marth flew into the camera and quickly reappeared onstage. Funnily enough, another Smash Ball appeared. Ike swung at it before he realized his mistake. He had weakened the ball for Marth's next hit. Marth swung at the metallic ball and successfully broke it. Ike sighed. He would have to jump at the right timing to avoid Marth's Final Smash. It looked like he was going to activate it, so Ike jumped. Another mistake. As soon as he was centimetres away from the ground, Marth activated it. He got a Critical Hit on Ike and sent him flying, even though he had no damage.

Ike reappeared onstage, perfectly aware that they both had only one stock left. They started to run at each other. They swung their swords at each other. They exchanged combo after combo. Both of them had enough damage for the other to KO them. In perfect unison, they swung their swords.

**_~End of Chapter~_**


	35. Game Over

_**Thank you to all my readers, reviewers and followers for sticking with me! I'm so sorry I couldn't post this chapter. I had a case of writer's block and remained uninspired. Please enjoy the final chapter of Arc 3! **_

Both sword fighters slid back from the impact. Amazingly, none of them had been KOed. Ike and Marth reentered their furious frenzy, executing moves fluidly and expertly. Ike heard a sudden noise in the background. It took all his focus to keep looking at Marth instead of turning around to investigate the origin of that sound. Luckily for him, Marth had been distracted. Ike swung at the prince's shoulder, sending the prince flying backwards . Marth disappeared in the fog. _Wait, fog? _

Ike looked around to see only fog surrounding him. He could no longer see Marth or even his sword. He realized that in his surprise he had dropped his sword. Ike's heart started pounding. Who knew who was hiding. He heard movement behind him. Was it Marth?

Ike suddenly tripped over something. He fell. He luckily landed on the stage, not falling of the edge. He crept towards the area where he tripped. Ike waved his hand in the air an attempt to unsuccessfully clear the smoke. He knelt and continued crawling. He felt his hand grab another's. He closed his grip and looked into the pale, lifeless eyes of... Marth.

Ike reeled back in shock. It wasn't possible. Marth was dead? His hand was still gripping Marth as he ran his other hand along the prince's lean, lifeless body. He didn't realize he was crying until he saw his tears fall onto Marth's pale face. Ike heard some movement behind him. His heart was filled with rage. Was the person behind him the one who had killed Marth? Ike pulled out the sword from Marth's chest. He recognized it. It was Marth's sword, Falchion. Marth had been killed with his own sword. Ike, in grieving, grabbed Marth's tiara and put it on his head.

He was ready.

Ike swung out at the person. He seemed to hit nothing but air. Ike ferociously attacked the places where he heard the movement come from. He heard the sound of sword hitting flesh and looked down in a triumphant moment.

The sword hadn't hit his opponent's flesh.

Ike saw his own sword, Ragnell, stuck in his body. He looked up and saw truimphant, fiery blue eyes gaze down at him. Ike fell to his knees. _Is this... the end?_

"I'm sorry... How careless of me..." Ike said.

_Game Over_

_Continue?_

_Yes__ No_

_**I will be writing a story called Middle. It is the continuation of this story. Please follow me to be notified when I post this story up.**_

_**Thank you so much for all those reviews, follows and favourites. They mean so much to me. **_

_**Thank you for your support, and I hope you will continue to see how this trilogy turns out.**_


End file.
